Forbidden Love
by I'm In love with Vamps
Summary: Bella and Kagome are sisters and are new to a strange, cold, wet town of the name of forks. Bella and Kags hav secrets just like the cullens. Inuyasha the playboy fell in luv with the new girl and Edward fell in luv with her sister...to bad its forbidden.
1. Chapter 1

Well Hi…again. Anyway this is my Twilight & Inuyasha fanfic. Okay. Here goes This chapter is called is the introduction. So if you don't want to read this you don't have to. Full Summary in here. Characters and I think that's all.

Name: Forbidden love

Rate: T

Summary: Bella and Kagome are sisters and are new to a strange, cold, wet town of the name of forks. Kagome and Bella have secrets just like the Cullen family. Inuyasha the playboy never believed in love, until he fell for the new girl. Edward never trusted in love, until he fell in love with the new girl…too bad that its forbidden.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Main Characters: Bella Higurashi-Swan (Isabella Swan)- Sun Miko ( I dunno if there is specific Miko's) can control fire and heal herself with her miko powers. Clumsy Hot headed. Protective. Protector of the Light. Water Element.

Kagome Higurashi-Swan- Moon Miko, the "light" (described later in the story) can only heal others. Avoids conflict, and care too deeply.

Inuyasha Cullen- Half demon, Half Vampire. On the new moon he still turns into a human, well actually a full Vampire not knowing how to control it can go on rampages. Vegitarian. Dark secret only the family knows. Fire Element.

Sesshomeru Cullen & Rin Cullen- Both Vampires, Rin is cousins wit Bella and Kagome. Sesshomeru and Rin are Married. Special type of Vampire that mate for life. Rin is a miko too, she is a earth miko. Nature (animals plants)Element

Jasper Hale & Alice Cullen- ( Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are all the same…Edward too, may be some twists though)

Miroku Cullen & Sango Cullen- A couple Miroku is a pervert that sleeps around with all the human girls. Sango is a happy, smart young idiotic lady for falling in love with a sleaze bag. Sango is the Earth Element.

Edward Cullen- Doesn't believe in love, can be a little bit of a playboy at times. Cheerful around family. Air element.

Kikyo & Yura Slutia- (if anyone hasn't noticed for those who haven't read my Inuyasha FF I don't like Kikyo so all of those who do like her, shouldn't read this FF, oh and I only go for Kags+Inu not Kik+Inu) Inuyasha's play toy. The Dark Element, Opposite of the Light.

*All of the Elements Excluding dark are the protectors of the light, but have to find out for themselves. Bella was born with Kagome so she was the first protector and in their own time find their way to the light*

Kagome and Bella like hiding their Miko powers. The shikon No tama or the jewel of four souls is in this. So that's the introduction. Hope you read. The first actual Chapter will be posted.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey… I decided to write this as soon as I published the first chapter or the intro. So this is Chapter 1 on Chapter 2. Ok. This is called… WHAT DO YOU MEAN…MOVING??**

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Bella sat on the leather couch with her legs crossed eating the popcorn. Kagome laughed as the popcorn flew everywhere when Bella jumped.

'Shuddap Kags' Bella growled.

'Oh come on, that wasn't scary' Kagome pointed to the screen.

'Are you trying to say that I know What You Did Last Summer ISN'T scary?'

'No, I'm Just….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' Kagome grabbed a pillow and shielded her eyes. 'Mrf mrf mrf' She said muffled.

'What?' Bella looked confused.

'I said, I told you this was a bad idea' Kagome got up and started to walked toward the staircase.

'Kagome, please…you can't leave me here, with the murder who has a sickle and kills you one by one' Bella grinned.

'Fine, but if I have nightmares I blame you'

'I take full responsibility' Bella smiled and got comfortable on the pillow she was laying on. Bella woke up to a screaming Kagome. Bella got up and shook Kagome. Yes they were still on the couch, and yes they fell asleep.

'Kags wake up' Bella said.

'Huh?'

'You were screaming'

'I was?'

'Must've been a dream, THAT YOU CAN'T REMEMBER' Bella danced around in a circle.

'Bella, we should get to bed'

'Yea' Bella grabbed her pillow and blanket and made her way up the stairs.

'Bella little do you know' Kagome got her pillow and her blanket. She walked up the stairs to her room. She went to the bathroom and brushed her raven hair.

Kagome and Bella's mother died when they were young, 4 or 5. She died from being murdered by their sister who mysteriously disappeared. That was when the light chose its next host…Kagome. The light is a power and grants you any wish. The person with the light also has the Shikon No Tama imbedded deep in their heart. So the light dies when the Shikon No Tama is removed or taken. The light has Four Protectors, the four elements.

Water, Fire, Earth and Air.

Kagome splashed her face with water. She grabbed her tooth brush and layered it in tooth paste. She brushed her teeth up and down round and round.

'Yo Kags, see you tomorrow morning' Bella smiled. Kagome just nodded.

She walked into her room and laid in her bed. She had her eyes wide open and stared into space. Then her eyes became heavy and she soon fell asleep.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

'Kagome, dear' Her Carer said.

'Hmmm, oh hi Lucy'

'Stay here for a minute' Lucy walked into Bella's room and shook her.'Fuck off'

'Bella I have bad news'

'IS IT ABOUT KAGOME?'

'No'

'Then I don't need to hear it'

'Your moving to forks'

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN…MOVING?' Bella shouted. Her eyes were wide and her nostrils were flaring.

'Today, everything of yours and Kagome's is packed, please relax'

'Fine, What time today?'

'2.00'

'What time is it?'

'1.30' Lucy smiled.

'Nice joke, seriously'

'I am being serious'

'Well, can you please get me a drink my white t-shirt and my skinny leg jeans and my chucks please. Cardilia can you get me my hair brush please?'

'Yes' Kagome walked in her hair was in a high pony tail. She was leaning on the door frame, her arms were crossed, she wore a red dress with a black three quarter jacket. She was wearing red boots, high heeled.

'Show off' Bella said smugly.

Bella got up and rubbed her eyes, so she adjusted to the light.

'Kagome, why are you always so calm'

'I dunno, I was born that way' Kagome said and smiled, she went to Bella's wardrobe and got out her white t-shirt, her black skinny leg jeans and her chucks and threw them at Bella.

'Thanks' She got undress and put on her clothes. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair, and placed it in a pony tail. Then took it down again.

'I like it better down'

'Darren' Bella shouted. Darren is Bella's Ex Boyfriend. She still loves him, and they are still best friends.

'Hey Bella, Kags' Darren smiled. No-one know this except for Kagome, the real reason he dumped Bella was because of Kagome. Darren really liked Kagome. He brought her flowers and Kagome gave them to Bella and said that they were from him to Bella. That's why Bella and Darren are still friends.

'Hey Darren' Kagome smiled. She waved and walked away.

'Darren, we're moving' Bella said.

'When?'

'Today, 2.00'

'Bella you should get going then, its 2.15'

'SHIT' SHe kissed Darren on the cheek and left, Kagome following behind, Kagome waved and he blew a kiss toward Kagome. Kagome just shook her head.

Bella got into the limo, Kagome and Bella were famous Rock stars, well Innocence aka Kagome and Destiny aka Bella. They had two other people their cousin and Alice their cousins sister in law. But they were called by their names.

Bella sat in the car and held her head in her hands.

'Something wrong sis?' Kagome asked.

'Yea. I haven't told my friends I'm moving and my boyfriend. Well Ex, has fallen in love with my sister'

'You noticed' Kagome frowned.

'Kinda obvious, I've known for ages, when you open the card for the flowers and expect to see your name and you see your sisters. It kinda makes me wonder how you knew'

'He told me, it was the reason he dumped you'

'I dumped him though, I was stupid. Well I'm over him, new school, new boys, new boyfriend, new friends'

'Bella you know, its just gonna be you and me. In a house. 2 story house'

'I know' Bella frowned she loved the warm and hated the cold. There she was in the rain. They arrived at a small two story house, one bathroom, a huge tree in the front yard. A red truck parked with a young boy sitting in the back.

'Hey' He said cheerfully. His singlet was black and he was wearing dark blue jeans which were fading, he had a black band around his ankle. He smiled and he had abnormally large K9's.

'Uh hi'

'So whats your names?'

'I'm Bella, and this is my sister Kagome'

'K' He smiled. 'Oh, I'm Jacob'

'Nice name' Bella smiled. She went to walk inside.

'Why are you here?' Kagome asked.

'Kagome, CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT' Bella shouted.

'My father was close friends with your father who used to live here, until he died from a strange attack'

' Heart?'

'No animal attack'

'Oh, well I really don't like this place now, free roaming animals AND the cold. My worst enemy' Bella said.

'Don't worry, you might actually like it here' Jacob laughed at Bella's face which looked frozen in position. 'I will come to pick you both up at 8. This car needs a tune up but it'll be easy to fix. Give me a call if anything happens…K?'

'Yup' Bella took the number and walked inside.

'Hey Jacob, do you mind helping?''Kouga, you know you're a fucking pain in my neck'

'Yup' Then a head popped out of the bonnet of the car. He had blue eyes and brown hair, a glorious smile. His hair was in a pony tail. He wasn't wearing a top just black jeans, with a hole in the back for his KAWAII (I love that word) tail.

'Hey babe I'm Kouga' Kouga smiled and Kagome smiled back.

'Kouga, would you stop flirting with EVRY girl you see, just because your in competition with Inuyasha as a playboy doesn't mean you have to do it with NEW comers' Jacob said. Kagome laughed and walked inside. 'Jacob could you help and bring in the stuff' Kagome smiled and Jacob nodded.

'Jacob, you help her but not me' Kouga pouted.

'Kouga shut up' Jacob said and growled. He walked inside with all of the bags.

Bella came down stairs and ran outside.

'You need help?' She asked.

'What's it to you?'

'I am highly trained in mechanics and don't be so cocky' Bella poked Kouga.

'DON'T touch the merchandise'

'What merchandise, all I see is fat, fat and more fat' Bella bit back.

'Watch your tongue bitch?'

'I can't I ain't a dog and my tongue isn't that long, WOLF BOY'

'What are you trying to say?' Kouga and Bella were in each others face.

'Sorry' Bella backed down.

'Huh?'

'I promised Kagome I wouldn't fight, so sorry' Bella walked away.

'Kagome, sorry'

'Its okay, KOUGA WANT A DRINK?'

'Yes babe, I do'

'Don't call her babe' Bella held up her fist.

**Is it the start of a Enemy or Friendship. Anyway please review. I started writing last night and I finished it today. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again. I'm in a writing mood so I decided to write the second chapter. I might end up writing them all in a row and update every 3-4 days or week. Okay This Chapter is called…Fresh Meat.**

'That won't hurt, just to let you know'

Bella smiled and walked inside. She slammed the door.

'Kags, don't give him the drink' Bella ordered.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**Next Morning**

Bella stirred in her sleep, she kicked her blankets.

'Bella are you okay?'

'Yea, Whats the time?'

'7.30'

'Wake me up 30 minutes before we have to go why don't you' Bella got up and grabbed her jeans that flared at the bottom, and a blue t-shirt and her grey jacket. She put the on. She went to the bathroom and brushed her hair. Put on her sneakers and then a car horn beeped.

'Shit' Bella ran out the door with her bag over her shoulder.

'Bella wait for me' Kagome ran after Bella and when she went outside she slipped on the ice and followed her sister who had a wet butt too. Kagome opened the back door.

'Hey Jake'

'No-One calls me Jake'

'Well get use to it, coz Kagome's nick names stick' Bella laughed.

'Oh great'

'Well then call me sexy coz that's gonna stick' Kouga said.

'Don't even think about wolf boy' Bella said.

'Hey look Jacob, female version of Inuyasha, without the sluttyiness'

'I'm not a boy'

'Calm down, lets go to school'

'Jacob where exactly do you live?' Bella asked.

'La Push'

'That is?' Kagome replied.

'Look stalk us later, we have to protect the fresh meat Jacob' Kouga said slyly.

'Yea'

'Fresh meat?' Kagome and Bella chimed.

'You'll find out soon enough' Kouga laughed and got out of the car.

Kagome got out and then Bella.

'Kouga, over here…ladies' A man with black hair placed in a pony tail that reached the nip of his neck with dark blue eyes walked up to them.

'Touch her I kill you' Bella threatened.

'Sorry, you must be new, I'm Miroku Houshi, will bare my children?'

'SAY WHAT?!?!' Bella kick Miroku in the balls, and grabbed his ears and pulled his head for a collision to her knee.

'I THINK YOU ALMOST COULD'VE BROKEN MY NOSE' Miroku shouted.

'Miroku, leave the girls alone'

'Yea, yea. Whatever. You have a crack at them then'

'Hi, nice to meet your acquaintance, excuse my cousin, he can be over the top' He spoke with such honesty.

'Whatever, he got his just deserts' Bella snapped.

'Your name?'

'What's it to you BUDDY?'

'Just curious' He held his hands up in defeat.

'What's your name?'

'Bankotsu' The man smiled. He had a Purple diamond on his head and black hair that was in a plait.

'I'll call you Banki'

'What?'

'next time listen. Coz I'm not repeating myself' Bella said.

'Banki, give it a rest'

Kagome starred at the next young boy who came walking towards them. He had sliver hair that reached just below his butt. He was muscular and tall, he had golden orbs for eyes the others had black, but his looked more natural. She searched his body and when she reached the top of his head she saw the most Kawaii puppy ears she had ever seen.

'Hunny take a picture, it lasts longer'

'I would forget to get it developed, what's the point in doing that then'

'I have some already made up'

'I don't care, I don't want a picture of you in my room, or anywhere near me' Kagome stood forward.

'Huh?' He smiled.

'What's so funny?'

'What's your name?'

'Kagome, you?'

'Inuyasha'

'The playboy?'

'Yep, the one and only' He smiled. 'Who's she?'

'My sister, actually twin, fraternal. Bella'

'Fresh meat. Virgins too'

'No we aren't' Kagome fought back.

'Darling, you can't fool the nose' He tapped his nose and grinned.

'Shit' Kagome swore.

'Such a dirty mouth for such a sweet girl'

'How do you know if I'm sweet?' Kagome bit at Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha, lets go' A teen with auburn hair and black eyes, stood in front of behind Inuyasha. Bella stood in awe.

'Look, its Rin' Bella said waving. Rin ignored them.

'Something, fishy is going on here' Kagome said.

'I agree. She always waved.'

'No, not that. Everyone, All of them have black eyes except for Inuyasha, stupid Playboy'

'You know, I kinda think you like him, he is kinda cute' Bella said with a smile.

'Yea, for a worm' Kagome said.

'Uh, but he isn't a worm'

'you, I mean he is ugly…you know what don't worry about it'

'I'm not' Bella smiled. Then she walked off, Kagome trailing behind her. 'Hey Kags'

'Yea' Kagome answered.

'You never denied liking him'

'I don't like him Bella, let it drop, he is an arrogant chauvinistic (pronounced Sho-Van-Is-Tic) pig.

'Such big word Kags, my brain can't take it. Kags, you don't even know him and you don't like him'

'I don't think you knew this…BUT HE IS THE PLAYBOY'

'Oh, I don't like him either' Bella said evilly.

Kagome giggled and walked next to Bella into the halls of Forks High School.

There were whispers everywhere. Especially since Kouga and Jacob were behind them.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**Outside**

'Inuyasha just relax, she is new she obviously doesn't take a liking to jerks' A female said with short brown hair.

'Yea Inuyasha, and people who flirt with new girls' The blonde said.

'Shut up would you'

'A little competition for the Yasha-Man' Miroku nudged his side.

Inuyasha grabbed his arm and flipped his over his body onto Miroku's NEW car.

'Come on man, my NEW car' Miroku got up and brushed himself off.

'Inuyasha, remember stay hidden or we will move again. And I don't want to move to Alaska again'

'What was so bad about Alaska?' Inuyasha asked.

'Well although we are cold and all, I DIDN'T LIKE IT' The young female called Rin yelled.

'Guys, relax' The Auburn coloured hair boy said, itching his nose.

'Shut up Edward' Inuyasha snarled.'Someone is PMSing' The Blonde joked.

'I'm going' Inuyasha grabbed his jacket and walked inside. He put it on as he walked and put on his sunglasses. As he walked around 15 girls came up to him and he made out with them all at different times.

'He is the worlds biggest player' Bankostu laughed.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

'Kagome, at least we are in every class together' Bella said, with a grin on her face.

'Yea' was all Kagome answered, something was off about that family. A really bad secret. Maybe worse.

'Kagome are you okay?' Bella asked as she placed a hand on shoulder.

'Yea, I'm fine' She smiled. Bella nodded and walked into the class room with Kagome behind her.

'What the hell, a fan? In the coldest continent of America totally. That's just so smart' Bella said as she walked past it. The Auburn hair boy grabbed his nose, it almost looked like he was saying she smelt bad.

'Okay, Bella next to Edward'

'Edward, Which ones Edward?'

'The one with auburn hair' The teacher pointed out.

Bella trotted off toward Edward and smelt her hair before sitting down, she smelt fine to herself. She sat down and looked at Edward. He pushed the specimens over to her.

'Uh thanks'

He just nodded. He moved closer to the window. Bella looked strange and used her hair as a shield against his dangers that were released from his glare.

'Kagome go sit next to Inuyasha, since it's the only spare seat'

'But…fine' Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and looked at Bella almost cowering in fear.

She touched her shoulder and Bella looked at her. Kagome made her way to Inuyasha.

'Yea, so tonight baby, at 7 sure I have to go by 8 I have something on. Yea I'll call you back I promise. Ok bye'

'Sleaze bag' Kagome said.

'What did you say?' Inuyasha growled. His eyes turned a dark orange almost red. Then he sat down and turned his head away.

'I said Sleaze bag' Kagome spoke.

'I don't know what your problem is but your getting on my fucking nerves'

'INUYASHA, Hallway NOW' The teacher pointed to the door.

'Yes sir, what ever' Inuyasha grabbed his Jacket.

'You're my fucking problem' Kagome yelled.

'Kagome, I wasn't expecting that outside with Inuyasha, now'

'Righto Govner' Kagome said in an English tone. The class laughed as Kagome made her way outside.

'What are you doing here?'

'Obviously you didn't here me, Sleaze bags like you are MY problem'

'I'm not a sleaze bag, wench' Inuyasha said.

'Wench. I'll show you wench'

'Don't get your panties in a knot, ill have to un-knot them then'

'PERVE' Kagome slapped Inuyasha and the sound Echoed in the hallway. She lifted her hand. She his him so hard that instead of it being a red hand print on a white face, it was a handprint with a red outline and a red face.

**So what has happened is the blood vessels have actually popped I think. To make a red outline.**

**A thanks to, Broken Angel116, crystal wings5 and XXmistressdeathXX for the reviews. Please review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, writing this before reviews again. So By the time I'm finished writing the chapter it would be the day after the chapter was started getting written, wait im confusing myself so I'm not gonna say anything else because you might be getting confused tool. :]**

'What The Fuck was that for wench?'

'You were being perverted DER'

'I have the reputation of being the biggest Playboy IN SCHOOL'

'It should be the world'

'Thank you'

'You know you should respect girls not treat them as toys'

'I don't have to respect you, your not a girl'

Kagome lifted her fist and a pulsation mark appeared on her head. Then she smiled. A very scary smile and kicked Inuyasha in the balls.

He yelped in pain. His eyes started to water.

'I'll show you who is a girl'

'Yes please' Inuyasha squeaked.

'GRRRRRRRRRRRR' Kagome punched Inuyasha in the face.

'OUCH, not'

'OW MY HAND, I THINK YOU BROKE MY HAND'

'You deserve it'

'No really, I think your thick head broke my hand'

'My head isn't that thick'

'Well then you big ego must've done it coz my hand IS THROBBING'

'Hold on'

Inuyasha opened the door and said something so quick that even Kagome couldn't understand it. Which she had good hearing so that was rare. The teacher just nodded.

'Ok the teacher said we can ditch and that I have to take you to the sick bay coz of you stupid hand'

'You did it' Kagome said.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome

'Its my hand NOT MY LEGS' Kagome yelled.

'Your to slow' He said a smiling forming on his face.

'Seriously. Put. Me. Down' Kagome said slowly for him to register.

'Seriously, your, too, slow'

'LET ME GO, HELP RAPE, KIDNAPPING, HELP!!'

No-one came out. No-one answered.

'In this school its all for 1'

'Oh well that sucks'

Inuyasha stopped and put her down.

'1 to 1 so we are even'

'No I have to get you back for BRAKING MY HAND'

'I'll stay wid you'

'Wid? Its with' Kagome corrected.

'Hello' The nurse said, with a very creepy grin.

'I think my hand is broken'

'Okay hold on'

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**With Bella**

'But sir, there is no way that cats are A sexual, they don't clone themselves' A girl said.

'If I recall Sandra we were talking about fish'

'Right' Everyone laughed.

Then the bell went and Edward got up in one swift movement. Bella sat gob smacked.

'What did you do to Cullen, stab him with a fork or something?'

Bella looked down and saw, saw dust on the floor, she looked at the table and there was a hand print there.

'Bella are you okay, your sister broke her hand, she punched a brick wall or something'

'WHAT?' Bella shouted and ran to the sickbay she even forgot her books.

'Out of my way dog breath, Kagome are you okay, is your hand okay?'

'I'm fine'

'Dog Breath, what did you do to her?' Bella growled.

'I didn't do nothing' He held his hands up.

'Inuyasha, lets go' Edward said.

'Yea bro' Inuyasha walked toward Edward.

Kagome sat up and smiled.

'Yum lunch, lets go' Kagome grinned.

Bella walked with her sister and sat at the table with, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Angela and Eric. They were laughing and chatting about all of this stuff. But Bella kept looking at Edward. Edward glared daggers at her. She turned away.

'Edward doesn't like you at ALL' Jessica said grinning. (for all of those who don't know JESSICA HAES BELLA)

'I know, but I don't know what I did'

'Its okay, there are so many other males for you, he just doesn't have a liking for any girl, unlike his brothers' Jessica said, frowning.

'Jessica I don't want him, I just want to know his problem'

'Inuyasha has a problem' Kagome said.

'I know'

'No seriously, he goes don't get your panties in a knot, I'll have to un-knot them' Kagome imitated him.

Edward started to smile. One he was listening in on the conversation. So was Inuyasha that also made him smile.

'Edward's smiling, look' Bella looked and he glared again. When she turned around she could almost feel the daggers in her back.

'He really doesn't like me' Bella said.

'Its okay I really don't like the chauvinistic jerk' Kagome said pointing at Inuyasha.

'Hey Kikyo' Jessica said with a smile.

'Kikyo' Kagome repeated. Kagome hid her necklace in her t-shirt. 'Yea I'm Kikyo, and you were baggin my boy'

'Your boy toy, is that what I heard'

'No'

'Oh he is your boy toy'

'I'M NOT A BOY'

'well you have a bulge' Kagome pointed, Kikyo looked.

'I do not'

'Well you had to look, even you aren't sure'

'Kags, let it drop'

'Kags?'

'Yea short for…'

'Shut up' Kagome kicked Bella.

'ouch' Kagome smiled at Bella who then glared daggers at Kagome.

'I had to, I don't want a slut knowing my name'

'Well my boy is waiting for me, goodbye'

Kagome looked at Inuyasha make out with Kikyo, Kagome screwed up her nose and stuck her finger in her mouth to say. THROW UP.

'I agree' Bella looked at them 'Oi dog breath, get a room with smart ass'

Edward started laughing. Then looked at Bella and stopped. The tall chunky dude looked at Bella still laughing. Everyone was laughing except for Edward, Inuyasha and Kikyo.

'Bella, you so out there' Jessica tapped her arm and Bella moved it away.

'Thanks Anyway we should probably get to sport' Kagome said.

'Oh perfect sport'

'Yep, the best in the world' Jessica said.

'She is really starting to bug me' Kagome said.

'Yup me too' Bella said.

'Hey Bella how's it going?'

'Oh hey Jake' Bella said.

Jacob smiled. 'You wanna come to La Push with me and Kouga after school, maybe help me fix my car and shit'

'Well I don't want to fix your shit, but if you come swimming with me and Kags then I'd love to' Bella said swiping Jake's hand away.

'Right, gotcha. Bye'

'C ya' Bella said.

'I can't believe you knocked off Jake'

'Huh?'

'He was asking you out'

'Oh, really?'

'Yes' Kagome said as-a-matter-of-factly.

'Wow'

'Then you turned him down'

'I'm not interested in a relationship' Bella said with a smile.

'K' Kagome smiled and just went along with Bella.

'Hey Kag's do we have a uniform?'

'Sports one, no'

'Oh well I can't do it in jeans'

'Bella, stop being…OMF' Kagome grabbed her nose.

'Kagome, the ball hit you in the nose and your hand is broken hand'

'Ow, ow ow, my nose and my hand' Kagome screeched.

'Miss can I sit out with Kagome?'

'Yes fine' The teacher said with a frown.

Kagome sat down and Bella followed.

'Is your nose okay?'

Kagome shook her head.

'Maybe I should go to the sickbay'

'No'

'Why?'

Then Kagome looked at Bella. 'I hate hospitals or anything to do with them, I only went there today coz my hand was throbbing, please don't'

'K' Bella smiled.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

'Inuyasha what are you doing?'

'I smell blood'

'Oh' Edward followed Inuyasha to the gym. Bella sat there rubbing Kagome's back and Kagome had her head in her hands.

'It's Kagome she is bleeding'

'Why do you care so much?'

'I don't' Inuyasha blushed.

**Please read and review. A special thanks to KagomesHeadOverHeals for reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO, I'm glad about the reviews, umm what was I going to say, damn I forgot. Oh yes I would like at least three review please. Um anyway thank you. And on with this story.**

Inuyasha blushed, not toward Edward while watching Kagome of course.

'She makes me mad' Inuyasha said.

'Who does?' Edward asked, he scratched his head and looked for anyone that would piss him off.

'The new girl, she already has a habit of getting into trouble, she bags me and my girlfriend, and she has her sister to take care of her'

'Uh, huh…and that pisses you off?'

'HEY GUYS!' Miroku hit them both on the back.

'Quiet' Inuyasha growled.

Kagome looked there way and they quickly moved. Edward popped his head around the corner.

'They stopped looking' Edward said.

'Hey guys' Bankotsu said, looking confused.

'Hey' they all chanted together.

'Hey boys' Kouga said,

'Is this like a build up of guys to see why Kagome's bleeding'

'I just followed you' Edward said in his defence.

'Cept for Edward' Inuyasha said with a smile.

'Kagome's bleeding?' Kouga said, fear building in his eyes.

'Dude, it could be her monthly" Bankostu said with a smile.

'Dude I could tap that shit'

'WHAT?!?!' Inuyasha said.

'I said, I could tap that shit' Miroku said again.

'You wouldn't dare' Inuyasha said. 'That's my job'

'For a moment man I thought you went soft'

'No, k guys lets make a deal. Who ever taps that shit first wins 200 bucks, from all of the people who bet'

'I'm In' Kouga said.

'Me too' Miroku agreed.

'I ain't being left out' Banki said. 'I'm in, so the winner gets 600 bucks' Inuyasha said.

'Just don't fall in love man' Banki teased Inuyasha.

'AS IF I WOULD' Inuyasha said a little loudly.

'Dude, you fell in love last time, with Kikyo'

'I don't love her, she is my play toy man' Inuyasha stated.

'Oh, if she heard that, man you'd be screwed'

'I'm already getting screwed, 15 times a day' Inuyasha put his hand up for high five. No-one gave him one. They all stared at him.

'Our master'

'SAY WHAT?!?!' Inuyasha said.

'Dude at Max, I'm getting screwed 5-6 times a day' Kouga said.

'Me I'm getting screwed 8-10, Inuyasha, you're a god' Miroku said.

'Uh thanks guys'

'Yuk, you are all feral, making him your god' Kagome said. She "accidently" kicked Inuyasha on her way out and walked off.

'Wait Kagome' Kouga yelled.

'Hmm'

'Are you going with Bella to the La Push beach with my brother?'

'Yea, never miss it why?'

'I was just wondering' Kouga smiled.

'Ok' Kagome smiled but he couldn't see it, because her hand was covering her mouth.

'I'll see you there'

'Ok' Kagome walked off with Bella, and Bella glared at him.

'Man Kouga's gonna win'

'Not if I can help it' Inuyasha said.

'Kagome' Inuyasha yelled.

'Hmm, oh great it's the Boy toy' Kagome said

'I ain't no playboy' Inuyasha said.

'Well you had the boys bowing down to you, so either you're the boy toy, or Kikyo is'

'Wait, neither. You idiot, she is my toy' Inuyasha said.

'You know, its fun teasing you I have to do it more often, you get so fired up. Man you are gonna be my own source of fun' Kagome giggled. She walked off.

'Dude, you got burned' Miroku said.

'Shut up man' Inuyasha said, slapping Miroku's face.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**With Kagome & Bella**

'You know, those kids, aren't to friendly, especially Edward. He keeps glaring at me' Bella said. 'Hold on, I be back, just got to go to the office' Bella smiled**.**

Bella walked into the Office with a smile, but that slowly faded when she heard Edward Cullen talking to the front desk lady. Bella had forgotten her name. She almost walked out until she heard.

'Any time, any other time at all'

'Sorry dear, there is nothing else but the fourth period biology class your in'

'Fine I'll guess I'll have to endure it'

Bella was in shock that this was about her. She frowned and walked out.

'What's up Bella?' Kagome said with a grin, but that slowly faded when she saw Bella's face.

'Edward, tried to get out of class, because of me'

'Its okay, he is just a jerk, I guess it runs through the family' Kagome said.

Bella laughed.

'Hey guys'

'Oh hey Jacob' Bella said.

'So you guys still coming?'

'Just as long as the Cullens aren't' Kagome said.

'No Just me, Kouga, You an Bella'

'Okay cool'

'Kagome, I need to go bather shopping'

'Right, umm we might be late' Kagome said.

'Its cool, I have all day'

'Okay' Bella smiled and walked off with Kagome, Bella looked over her shoulder and waved.

'Bye' Jacob yelled.

'YOU LIKE HER' Kouga yelled.

'No I don't' Jacob Argued.

'Dude, your blushing'

'I am not' Jacob turned away.

'Ask her out'

'No, she will turn me down'

'Dude, she waved her fingers, in a flirtatious way. SHE LIKES YOU'

'She turned me down'

'Shut up and ask her out, at the beach, if you don't I'm gonna tell the boys'

'I'm not scared of Sam'

'I know, who sad it was those boys' Kouga sniggered.

'Hey guys' Inuyasha put his arms around them. 'Guy, you smell bad, but I guess I'll have to get used to it'

'Yea, we can say the same' Kouga and Jacob said.

Edward walked by them in a huff.

'You Edward what's up?' Inuyasha followed Edward.

'I'm leaving'

'Yea the school'

'No to Alaska'

'But, we just got back'

'I am, no-one else'

'Bella ain't that bad, is she?'

'She smells, intoxicating, I won't be able to hold myself back'

'Then I'm coming with you' Inuyasha stopped next to his brother as he walked out the school. 'But we are taking my car, not your stupid hatch back'

'Shut up' Edward punched him.

'hehehe' Inuyasha laughed. 'That didn't hurt'

'I know' Edward said with a grin. 'But this will' Edward punched Inuyasha as hard as he could in the face.

'That still didn't hurt' Inuyasha said, then his nose started to bleed.

'Inuyasha, blood'

'Oh fuck' Inuyasha wiped his nose and smiled.

'Yea, I wish you were full Vampire' Edward said, releasing the breath he was holding.

'Yup me too' Inuyasha said, grinning. Inuyasha jumped into his car. He pulled out a bag of luggage.

'How long have you…?'

Inuyasha showed him in his head how long.

'3 fucking months'

'Yea' Inuyasha sighed.

'Its not a bad thing, you wanted to leave, I'm leaving because of this stupid girl'

'Why are you leaving because of her?'

'She just, I won't control myself. She is…she smells delightful' Edward grinned.

'Now your scaring me' Inuyasha said. Edward got in the car. Good thing they were both the same size.

Inuyasha started to drive. He drove as fast as he could.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**With Bella and Kagome**

'That Edward, he pisses me off. God. I'm gonna confront him tomorrow' Bella said, with an angry tone.

'Come on Bella, we have to go now'

'Yea' Bella grabbed her clothes to change back into and went outside.

'God its cold'

'Hey girls' Jacob smiled.

'Jacob?!' Bella yelled questionaly.

'Yup, in the flesh'

'That's good, I wouldn't like to see your bones' Bella joked.

'Hmm, I better keep my swim suit on then'

'HUH?!?!' Bella stood back.

'I'm joking, come on. Kouga's waiting'

'Kouga?' Kagome said, she tilted her head to the side.

'Yea, my brother'

'OH yea, the person who admires Inuyasha'

'Yup that's him' Jacob rolled his eyes.

'Bella' Jacob said and opened the door. Then after bella got in he shut it.

'Sorry Kags, your in the back' He said winking.

'Oh, yea its fine' Kagome smiled at him.

Kagome got in the back and Jacob started driving.

'You look good Bella'

'Thanks, your actually not wearing a top' Bella said.

'Swimming' Jacob yawned and pulled one arm up and put It over Bella's shoulder.

'Jake'

'Hmm'

'Arm, Off Shoulder' Bella said, while glaring at him.

'Hehehe, sorry, I'm used to doing that'

'Oh, well then I thought you did it on purpose, you can keep your arm there if you really want to' Bella said.

'Uh, yea okay' Jacob sighed in releif. She actually fell for it.

'Fell for what?'

'Uh this girl at school, she fell for something I did'

'What was it?'

'Oh would you look at this we are here' Jacob said, as they arrived, good thing they did. He was stuck in a pickle.

'Ok' Bella got out of the car. And grabbed he towel.

'Hey Kagome' Kouga yelled and ran up to her. Then stopped.

'Uh, hi' Kagome said and held out her arms for a hug.

'Awesome' He hugged her.

**Its okay, I'm anti Kouga and Kags. Ok please review. I want 4. Ok 4 review cant be to hard. N for those of u hu read my review. Mega Hot Sex God, is a guy friend of mine hu wanted to read my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I love you all. Well those who reviewed. So:**

**KagomesHeadOverHeals (if you have any stories I WILL read them )**

**Alumine Lafey Emery (who BTW does great stories)**

**Ree (my best friend. I didn't ask her to review she just did)**

**Thank you all.**

**So on with the story.**

Kouga smiled as he let go of Kagome. Kagome smiled back.

'So we going swimming or not?' Bella asked with a HUGE grin. 'Oh yea and Jacob, I want to know who this girl is'

'Kikyo, she fell for me saying that she was hot' Jacob said.

'Oh, good one' Kagome laughed.

Bella ran toward the ocean. It was getting dark, and the moons reflection was shown as white ripples in the darkening water.

'Its amazing' Kagome said.

'Are we gonna waist time or what?' Jacob ran into the water and splashed the girls.

'HEY!' Bella yelled and got into the water and kicked some at Jacob. Jacob swam around. The water was freezing but it didn't faze him at all.

' Have fun, WOW PUT ME DOWN KOUGA' Kouga had run up from behind Kagome and picked her up bridal style. Kouga ran into the water and dropped Kagome into it.

'AHHHHHHH, COLD, COLD, COLD' Kagome said, teeth chattering.

'Aww poor Kaggy' Kouga said, with a grin.

'Your so mean' Kagome dived under and started to swim. She went over to underneath Kouga and pulled him under.

'Pay backs a bitch' Kagome said.

'Bella wanna race?' Jacob said.

'Nah I'm cool' Bella warmed up the water with her fire powers, since she is a Sun Miko. Even though her powers are weaker then normal.

'So, Kagome, you going to prom?' Kouga asked.

'Umm, I don't dance' Kagome said.

'Oh, that's a shame' Kouga frowned. 'I wish you could come' he placed a hand on her cheek. Kagome started to blush.

'Yo lover boy, keep your lecherous hands of my sister, or ill rip you hands OFF' Bella said.

'Bella, would stay calm for once' Kagome said, swimming again. Kagome took the salt out of the water so she could swim without hurting her eyes, or tasting disgusting water.

(Unless you have forgotten, Kagome is a moon miko, she can control water, since the moon controls water) Jacob Moved toward Bella.

'Hey Jake, what's up?'

'Nothing, so your sister, isn't going to the prom, huh'

'Yea, I'm not either' Bella said. 'Jake do you know the time?'

'Uh, around 7 why?'

'I thought it was later' Bella smiled.

'Yo Jake over here' Kouga yelled.

'Yea, coming' Jacob walked over to Kouga.

'Have you asked her?'

'I tried for prom, but she isn't going, so that's down the drain'

'Dude, you seriously need to hmm lets see. TAKE CONTROL' Kouga said.

'Chill, man'

'I can't chill dummy, I'm always hot, in the sexual and non sexual way' Kouga joked.

Jacob growled and punched him in the face.

'Dude, you say I need to take control, you need to get your fat head out of the gutter. You are trying become the biggest playboy in school, when you could be with a girl, for a serious relationship. Which unless you stop, YOU WILL NEVER GET. And your trying to get me with Bella, when yes I think she is awesome, and sexy. But I don't want to date her. At the moment. This is their second day here, and your already chatting them up, well Kagome. Grow a pair and get your head out of the fucking gutter' Jacob said. He turned around, Bella and Kagome went to the shore.

'Guys we should leave'

'Yea, if you want' Jacob said, he got out of the ocean. 'C ya guys' Jacob smiled and walked to his car.

'You need a lift?'

'Yea, you did drive us here'

'Oh, your truck has a whole new engine put it, I just need to re-paint it'

'Thanks Jacob' Bella said with a gleaming smile.

'Bella, tone the smile down' Kagome nudged Bella.

'Oh right' Bella stopped smiling. Bella got in the back with Kagome.

'I feel like a chofure(I know I spelt that wrong, im dumb.) Jacob said.

'Sorry Jake we need to talk' Kagome said.

'To me or Bella?'

'Bella' Kagome said. Bella smiled at Kagome. Kagome whispered something in Kagome's ear.

'Kagome, I don't think, that I should do that'

'Come on Bella' Kagome hit her.

'Fine' Bella got into the front.

'What are you doing?'

'Keeping you company' Bella pointed out.

'Uh, thanks' He said, he raised an eyebrow. And Bella giggled.

'What?' He said, he was kind of mad.

'You eyebrow, I've never seen it before'

'You haven't seen my eyebrow?'

'No, move up like that' Bella punched him, lightly.

'hey Jake, is there anything we should know about the Cullens?' Kagome asked.

'No, why?'

'Oh, no reason. They don't really send a good vibe to me' She smiled and looked out the car window. Kagome blinked after she saw a giant wolf. Then it was gone. 'hmm' she sighed and kept looking out the window. The scenery (the trees like the scenery yea I'll put scenery) (it was original picture but I really can't be bothered taking the other thing away so XD) never took a full stop, because the car was zooming past. It was always a blurred brown, or green.

'Ok, you're here' Jacob smiled. Bella got out of the car and so did Kagome.

'Thanks Jake' Kagome and Bella chimed together. Bella giggled. And Kagome ignored it.

'Yea, bye girls' Jacob smiled and waved.

Bella opened the door to the house. She walked in, it was so dull and dark.

'Man I still have to get used to a small house. Can you remind me why we moved again?'

'Lucy kicked us out'

'Brief much'

'Yea, I'm tired. Night Bella'

'G'Nite' Bella said, she walked into her kitchen and grabbed some water. She drank some of it.

'Bella, can I borrow this face washer'

'As if you couldn't' Bella said. She walked into the lounge and turned on the television.

'No, No, No and no' Bella sighed. ' There isn't anything on' Bella got her bag and pulled out her homework.

'I forgot, and I can't be bothered' Bella got up and went into her room. She put her hair up in a pony tail and put on her Pyjamas, or her t-shirt and underwear.

'Nite Kags' Bella said silently. She soon fell asleep.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**Next Morning**

'Bella, its 7 wake up'

'Hmm, oh thanks' Bella got out of bed and grabbed her three quarter pants and her singlet. She put on her white jacket and sneakers. She brushed her hair.

'You ready?' Bella turned around when she heard a male voice at the door.

'Jake?'

'Yup, Kags took the car already, your coming with me, I guess' Jacob scratched his head.

'Oh, okay, how long have you been standing there?'

'Uhh' Jacob blushed.

'JAKE!!' Bella screeched.

'Sorry' Jacob said. ' I walked in and I just couldn't tare my eyes off, of your…body' Jacob blushed a crimson red.

'What's so good about it?'

'Well, its one of the best I've seen…and…'

'It's…sexy?'

'Yea, HEY!' Jacob yelled.

'hehehe' Bella giggled.

**A/N: Okay, I'm gonna make this Chapter longer then normal, because I'm going to my mums and im not gonna be able to submit til Sunday or Monday, then on Wednesday I have school. So there is a hell load of trouble, so I'll try and submit as much as I can. Over school time. Since im on everyday after school I probably will. It will take longer, because I won't have a whole day to do it. Anyway. I'm sure you will want to read more. So I will shut up now. XD Oh, I can't update coz she don't have a computer or internet.**

'What?' Jacob asked.

'Your so dumb' Bella got her bag and walked past Jacob to his car.

'Hey, wait up' Jacob ran to his car.

(for all of those who DON'T know. Which is most, coz I didn't decided this until today, Jacob doesn't know about the bet for Kagome, neither does Bella, if she did, they'd all be dead)

Bella stood at the front door of his car, tapping her foot. With a very mad face.

'What?'

'I have a wet bum' She said, with a very mad tone to her voice.

'Oh, um, I'll leave you to that'

'So what do you know, about Edward Cullen?'

'Well, he can get very mad very easily (btw he is getting into his car sorry about the interruptions) and he loves being with himself. Unless of course he is with Inuyasha, those two are like Adam and Eve without all of the sex.' Bella laughed. 'He is very nice when you get to know him, I don't think he likes you, at all'

'I realised' Bella sighed. ' But I plan to confront him, ask him why'

'Uh, not a good idea'

'Why not?'

'You know what, you do what you want, do what ever make you happy'

'Uh, thanks'

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**With Kouga and the boys**

'Hey Kouga guess what I've been doing all night' Miroku said, holding two finger out against Kouga nose.

'WHAT THE?!?!?!'

'Take a wiff of that huh' Miroku smiled and waved to the girl in the car who just dropped him off. (oh he has been fingering the girl, don't know it, I'm not telling you)

(I got that off of Role Models, funniest movie I have EVER seen) (other then Year one) (best movie ever TWILIGHT) (I will probably like new moon better, more action, topless EDWARD)

'God, that smells off' Kouga sniffed again. 'Man, she isn't straight, she goes for gals, she just chose your experimental testing' Kouga laughed.

'Shut up man'

'Hey guys' Inuyasha smiled (yes he is back) (you'll find out why)

'Dude, what are you doing back?'

'Yea, he was gone?'

'He wasn't at home last night DER BRAIN'

'I wouldn't know, I was off, Inuyasha you tell the rest' Miroku put his fingers to Inuyasha's nose.

'MAN, I fingered that girl before, Charlette, 23, homosexual, smart, teacher, pedofile, crabs. Guys. You never put your dick, into her gaping whole, aka Invisible eye (invisible eye is vagina in Role Models)' Inuyasha smiled.

'Hey man, I got her number' Miroku said.

'Oh speaking of women who Miroku has done, has anyone tapped Kagome yet, Tapped the girl that we made a bet on, anyone? Okay she is still fresh and a virgin'

'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY, DOG BREATH?!?' Jacob yelled.

'Wow, Jacob. Didn't anyone tell him?' Inuyasha asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

'Boy, mutt face your dead meat, your gonna be shark meat'

'Okay' Inuyasha hissed.

'Wo, wo, wo…hold it. Human forms only. Strength. Jacob you'd be almost as strong as Inuyasha as a half demon, so human forms only, school remember. Inuyasha has a disadvantage, Jacob your blood. AND FIGHT' Kouga raised his hand and lowered it.

'Dog, breth you are so fucking dead, your gonna be 6 ft under in no time'

'Bella what's going on?' Kagome asked as a crowd gathered.

'I'm not to sure, but its Jacob against dog breath so, I'm going for Jacob. WOOOOOOOO GO JAKIE' Bella Hooted.

'Oh' Kagome grimaced.

Jacob dodged Inuyasha's hit, Inuyasha growled and jumped onto Jacob. Jacob moved out of the way. He round house kicked Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha spat the blood and got down and kicked Jacob's legs.

'Grr' Inuyasha jumped on top of Jacob and punched Jacob's arms which were in front of his face. (have any of you seen Never Back down, If you haven't well that's too bad. This is gonna be MMA, mixed Martial arts fight. )

Jacob kicked Inuyasha off. Jacob punched Inuyasha in the face.

'Boy, your good' Inuyasha went really fast, demon speed of course, everyone knew that already. And started hitting Jacob repeatedly in the same spot.

'JAKE!!' Bella screamed in worry.

'He'll be fine' Miroku walked over to Bella and put his hand on her back. Bella's eyes widened and she shrieked.

'PERVE' Bella slapped Miroku.

Inuyasha stopped, Jacob held his gut. 'Two can play at that game' He started to run, he didn't turn into a wolf, he just got the speed. He tripped Inuyasha over, he was coughing up blood (Jacob) and he accidently coughed on Inuyasha's face, leaving Inuyasha caught in his blood. Jacob took this advantage and punched Inuyasha repeatedly. Inuyasha whipped his face.

'STOP!' Kikyo shouted ( I know shocking). She sent a barrier over the two boys, two different barriers. This hurt her, but she still did it.

Jacob growled, really loudly. 'You would've done the same Bella. You would've. If you knew what they're gonna do, what they've done'

'What is he saying?' Bella asked Kagome.

'Not sure' Kagome smiled. 'He's probably cursing at the slut, hold on'

'HEY SLUTTY FACE WHORE DOG. JUST COZ UR BOY TOY IS GETTING HIS ASS KICKED DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN STOP THE ACTION' Kagome smiled and stopped yelling.

'What?' Kikyo asked.

'I said, no I don't really want to waist my breath on you'

'That's it bitch I'll blow your…'

'Blow her what, dick she don't have one, but if your talking about hurting her, your gonna have to go through me' Bella said, what hand water the other hand fire.

'What, are you?' The girl next to her asked.

**Harsh question. What are you? Anyway. Hope you liked it. I'm back on Saturday. So I' very sorry. I really am. I might not go on tomorrow because I have to get ready. But I might. So be happy if I write more. I might pre-write it at my mums, The 7th**** chapter. So smizles. Ok I want 4 reviews I got 9 last time. So if I can get over 20 before I come back, But I might continue anyway. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO. I'm Back. Happy. *looks at people. No-one smiles or cheers* what a nice warm welcome. NOT. *evry one cheers* YAY. Okay ill do my story for the fantastic fans. Well 21 reviews. Hi 5. Sorry. Im happy. Anyway. This chapter is called. What do you mean WHAT AM I??**

Bella's eyes widened. Her mouth opened wide.

'What do you mean, WHAT AM I?' Bella's eyes watered. She normally got welcomed with open arms. But not this time. She got shot down like a bullet.

'LEAVE HER ALONE' Jacob growled. He started to shake furiously.

'Jake calm down' Inuyasha said.

Jacob eyes flashed. His mouth moved and cracked. (I'm going to describe the transformation even though he does it quick he is trying to hold it back)

'Jake?' Bella said, she approached the ball.

**(A/N: My Keyboards all wet, I've been crying. I feel stupid, but I fell in love with this manga that's why I haven't updated in so long but I'm doing it now. I'm gonna make an Inuyasha or Twilight Fanfic about it. Its called Absolute Boyfriend. I'm not joking when I say it is the saddest Manga I have EVER read. And I miss it already. I'm still crying so yeah. I'm sorry it's been so long ): ) ( its weird coz I was happy now I'm sad)**

'You should stay back. NOW BELLA' Jacob gazed into Bella's eyes. Nothing but pure hatred filled his eyes. Bella didn't know if he hated her or he hated himself. He growled. Bella's eyes widened.

'Jacob, I'm not going' She stuck her tongue out.

'Hey, girl. You should step back. He doesn't look good'

Jacob's eyes turned a black then went to his normal colour. His back started to crack.

'Bella please' Jacob said.

Bella nodded and walked back. Jacob growled. Kikyo laughed at popped the bubble.

Jacob stood on his legs. He ran away. He jumped on his bike and started it up and rode off.

'HEY WE'RE NOT FINISHED' Inuyasha thumped his fist against the bubble.

'Hey baby, I'll let you go, if you come with me' She winked. Kikyo smiled and Inuyasha nodded slowly.

'This is making me sick' Bella ran off Kagome followed.

'Bella wait' Kagome called.

'I'm going to find him' Bella got into her car. And started it up. She reversed and drove off. Kagome stood in the same spot standing there waiting.

Bella turned around and opened the passenger door. 'Get in'

'YAY' Kagome got in the car. Bella speed up down the road. She was looking for a sign for were he went.

'BELLA look' Kagome pointed out her window and a motorbike was there then bear or wolf tracks appeared.

'Jacob?' Bella got out of the car. She walked toward the tracks. She lit up her hand on fire and she walked up the tracks. Bella jumped as twigs were stepped on.

'Wait for me' Kagome ran up the hill with Bella.

'Stay near the car. I can't loose another one of my family'

'Same for me' Kagome pouted. 'I can't loose you to a bear that might have eaten Jacob'

Bella turned around she heard a howl.

'it's the bear wolf. Thing' Kagome laughed.

'Bear wolf thing?'

'I don't know what its called' Bella walked further and followed the track still. Kagome looked at Bella as se walked further up the track the light dimmed. Kagome ran toward her.

'JACOB' Bella called. ' WHERE ARE YOU?'

'Hey Bella' Jacob said.

' JACOB CLOTHES'

'Oh shit' Jacob went behind the tree.

He came out in the same clothes he was wearing before. They wear ripped and torn but he wasn't naked at least.

'Why did you leave?' Bella asked.

'Well, I have anger issues. And well I had to get some fresh air. You know. So I could calm down'

'I'm so glad you weren't eaten by that big bear' Bella hugged Jacob.

'Bear?'

'Yea the tracks finish here' Bella looked around. 'Could've jumped into a tree, I think' She smiled.

Jacob wrapped his arms around Bella. He held her tightly.

'Yea uh Jake. Chocking friend here'

'Oh right' He smiled and blushed slightly. Bella started to run.

'Bella?' Jacob asked.

'I lost Kagome. She just screamed'

'She did?'

'Just follow me' Bella started running faster and faster. The forest was so dark Bella lit up her hands.

'Bella, how… do you do that?'

'Uh, well…don't worry about that at the moment. Kagome is my Number 1 Priority' Bella grinned and started to run more. Bella stopped. She looked at the motorbike. I had been pulled into two.

'Huh?'

'MY BIKE' Jacob ran toward the bike.

'JACOB NO' (hehehe this reminds me of the short trailer in Australia. *sighs* She scream Jacob No. He turns into a werewolf. And for those who have read breaking dawn. We all know what he really is. Hehehe)

Jacob ran out and then a shadow grabbed him, Jacob howled.

'Jake?' Bella walked out. She looked around.

'Hello'

Bella turned around a lit up all on flames.

'Cool it'

'Ok' Bella turned all watery. But she still stood tall.

'Ok that is really cool. Jacob come here'

'Hmm?' Jacob walked through.

'Jacob, Don't look at me' Bella turned around she tried to turn back to normal, but it takes a while to turn back so when she tried it just got worse.

'Bella, I don't care what you look like, what you say or what you do. I like you for you and I'm not gonna run away from someone I like so dearly' Jacob hugged Bella. But she was still wet.

'Jacob…I can't. I can't go out with you. I'm sorry' Bella let go of Jacob and ran off.

'WAIT' Jacob sighed. 'I didn't ask her out though'

'Jacob…where is Higurashi-Chan?' ( I have a question. Since I'm not Japanese I'm not sure what it is. Can someone please send. The Chan, San, Sama, I thinks that's all I'm not sure and where to use them so sorry if I disappoint you. I'm bad at Japanese. HEHEHE)

'I don't know' Jacob said. 'Wait Bella or Kagome?'

'Kagome-Chan'

'STOP ACTING JAPANESE!!' Jacob yelled.

'Sorry'

'What are you doing here anyway Seth?'

'I saw Bella, and she just kept looking for you, You could hear her, but you didn't answer. Then you went naked, god I almost pissed myself laughing' Seth smiled. His fangs showed slightly but you could notice he wasn't all human, unless of course you were Bella or Kagome.

'Jacob you coming?' Bella waved and asked her. She had obviously turned back to normal. She smiled and walked in to the forest.

'WHo were you talking to?' Bella asked.

'Uh myself'

'Oh well come on' Bella smiled and kissed Jacob cheek.

'yea' He sniggered afterwards.

'Jacob you in the back sit down and shut up. Kagome is the passenger side' Bella smiled. _Somehow even though she is very bossy. She is amazingly beautiful…_ Jacob thought (okay for now on, italics are well thoughts)

Bella rode into the sunset. Jacob had the wind blowing through his hair. He ran his fingers through his scruffy short hair. His Brown eyes twinkled and the sun reflected off of his eyes (I'm becoming descriptive sorry I'm gonna be like this for the rest of the chapter tell me if you like it) , he smiled.

'Yo, Jake how you holding up back there?' Bella asked, she opened the window opening to the to the back of the Chevy truck ( whats it called??) She smiled and her hair blew around making it matted but very original.

'Great' He turned and gave a huge smile, his pale white teeth shone. Bella screeched.

'WHAT?!?!'

'What's with the huge creepy grin MAN?' Bella pointed her finger toward the shocked werewolf.

'Oh, hehehe' Jacob smiled and he blushed.

'Jacob you feeling okay?'

'JUST GO OUT ALREADY!' Kagome screamed.

Bella's truck screeched and turned in a circle. Causing the truck to topple over. Bella hit the screen causing it to crack. Kagome's head rebounded off of the window beside her.

Jacob jumped of the back and transformed. He barked (aww cute he barked arf) and stopped the car from turning any further. He transformed back.

'J…jake?' Bella said her voice full of fear and her voice cracking.

'Yes Bella?'

'What did you just do?'

Jacob's eyes widened, he covered his "parts" (I didn't want to say penis just in case I offend people so if you don't mind tell me if u do I won't)

**Hello, yes I know its been ages. I'm so sorry, I have essays and all of the stuff. And I have to get ready for my skit. I am cosplaying Inuyasha. I love me I know. I have to get everything ready. So I have to buy everything and make it otherwise we get disqualified. So wish me luck its in OCT. so thank you for reading review please. Oh and I recommend Absolute Boyfriend to you. Although it still brings me to tears. I have read it three times. I would like you to tell me if I should put into a mix, Inuyasha or Twilight. Thanks :P TTYL. Oh and if you have questions I'll reply to them okay. Hehehe. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you reviewers. Hehehe. Okay. If you have read my older story, Kagome and new life. A sappy love story of Inuyasha and Kagome. Well the sequel second chapter is coming out. : ) ( I try and do a smiley face with a nose and it comes out with a smiley face WITHOUT a nose) anyway please read. Second Chapter will be posted soon. Oh please read if you haven't already, I want Her, Gangs Of The City (warning: LEMON), Seducing my Best friends Cousin (I forgot if it has a lemon) and Dare my ASS or I dare you. Okay thanks. I would like 4-5 reviews. Thank you fans. **

'Oh, you saw that huh?' Jacob said, ruffling his black scraggy hair.

'Yea I kinda did' Bella said, she placed her hands on her hips and her eyes widened and he transformed in front of her again.

He beared his teeth and changed back into a human. His eyes never changed. he covered his penis again.

'That is me turning. I am a shape shifter. Not a werewolf (oh I'm not putting those two together, because Jacob and Edward are friends in this so if Edward dated Bella afterwards he wouldn't forgive him, it's a law. DON'T DATE YOUR BEST FRIENDS EX. Unless its just for girls.) there is a difference'

'Uh huh' Bella fainted her brown hair flowed as she hit the ash felt.

'Bella' Jacob stared at her as she fell he dived to catch her, but she hit the ground before he had a chance.

Kagome scrambled and tried to unclip her seatbelt. She heard Jacob and Bella talking.

'So he is a shape shifter' She sighed and ruffled her hair back, her fringe laid backwards showing her forehead. She couldn't tell him that she was eve's dropping.

Bella hit the floor, Jacob ran to his house. His father Billy knew that he was a shape shifter, that he was actually made that way not that long ago.

Billy smiled at his son and he ran through the door, but the smile turned to a frown as he saw Jacob's face.

'Son…SON, JACOB listen to me, what is it?' Billy growled.

'Bella and Kagome were in an accident just off of Quiluete grounds. I have to take them to a hospital, but I can go naked' He said uncovering his dick.

'Son, cover'

'Sorry dad' he smiled and walked into his room. He grabbed a pair of his black boxers and his dark blue jeans, he walked out the door. Rain poured into his hair. He took off his pants and put them into the black band around his ankle. He transformed and growled. He ran toward the Chevy.

'Bella, Kagome?' Sam walked up to wreck that laid before him.

'Sam, I wasn't expecting to see you here' He smiled shyly and put on the rest of his pants and zipping them up. He hopped on one leg towards the car.

'You knew they were here?'

'Yea, I ran home to get clothes and I came back' he smiled and looked at him. Sam glared at Jacob.

'Jacob, seeing something like this with one girl on the floor and the other one asleep at the wheel now, what could've happened.

'NOTHING, I was gone 12 minutes and 43 seconds, I counted' He grinned and wiped the smile off his face after Sam picked both Kagome and Bella and looked at him in disrespect.

'Wait, Same. Can I take them? Please' Jacob looked at Sam and then shook in anger.

Edward Cullen drove past, his eyes widened as he saw Jacob holding Bella in his arms. He stopped and got out.

'Yo, Edward what are you doing back here?' Jacob smiled and punched Edward's shoulder.

'Nothing, I was hunting and a smelt blood, and yours and it drew me here, anything wrong?' Edward checked the area for humans and smiled.

'Sam, put 'em down, I'm not gonna eat them. Although Bella is…'

'Yo man you can handle this bro' Jacob put his arm on his shoulder.

'Do Esme and Carlisle know your back?' Sam asked placing Kagome and Bella down on the ground slowly and carefully. He brushed the hair out of Kagome's eyes.

'Edward, you listening to One Time again'

'This 15 year old punk Justin Bieber has fucking talent, leave him alone' Edward hopped into his car and Jacob went around the other side. He got in. Sam grabbed Bella and Kagome in the back.

'DUDE!' Edward yelled.

'Hmm…' Kagome woke up rubbing her eyes, she stared at Edward in shock.

'Hey' Jacob hi fived Kagome.

'What are you doing back here?' Kagome said.

Edward sniggered as he looked back at Kagome, he took off his glasses.

'Nice to meet you too' He smiled and started the car.

'You still haven't answered my question'

'And I'm sure your sister wants to ask some too, but we have to get you to the hospital' Edward grabbed her cheek.

'What the fuck man?' Kagome swiped Edwards hand away.

'watch your mouth' he touched the tip of her nose with his finger.

'Edward, pull over' Jacob said sternly. His eyes full of anger.

'Yes ma'am' Edward stopped the car and got out. Jacob got out after him.

'What's wrong with you man?'

'I'm stuck in a car with Bella's blood, what do you think I'm going to react like (just by the way, he goes a little cooky when he smells Bella's blood. Ok LISTEN TO ONE TIME by JUSTIN BIEBER. Awesome some, at least I think so)' Edward smiled and turned around. He walked toward the the drivers door.

'woah man, what do you think your doing?' Jacob smiled and opened the car door. He got in and started the car.

'You jerk' Edward went to the passenger side of the car. He opened it. He sat down and smiled.

'Hey Edward' Kagome said and grabbed his cheeks.

'Ok, you can stop that now'

Bella sat up and rubbed her head.

'Woah, I feel dizzy…' She looked at Edward and glared.

'uh…um…hi' He waved slightly.

'What are you doing back here, why are you in the same car as me, what is he doing here?' She yelled.

'HOLD IT' Kagome smiled.

'I'm listening' Bella said laying back on the chair.

'Hey, be careful' Edward said.

'What do you care?!' Bella shouted.

'Hey, chill' Edward said holding back his hands.

'Hey Jacob I heard about the bet that Inuyasha made with…' Jacob cupped his hand over Edward's mouth and turned his head slowly toward Edward. He glared. Not just a normal glare, but a penetrating glare. One that if Edward could die, he would've been 24ft under and rotting by now. Edward shut up, he held his breath too. It may have been uncomfortable but he handled it.

'So are you going to answer my questions or not?' Bella was behind his chair and staring at his hand that let his head rest on it.

'You know, when I left, you weren't this annoying' Edward said facing her.

She stared into his amber eyes. Her eyes staring into his soul.

'A different question then' She said still staring at him.

'Hit me'

'Ok' Bella hit Edward and screamed.

'I didn't mean litterally'

'NEST TIME MENTION THAT' she screamed in pain. Her hand was of course broken. She moaned in agony.

'Sorry' Edward said, he looked at Jacob.

'Watcha looking at me like for?' Jacob said.

'Take them to Carlisle' Edward said.

'Hey What's this song?' Bella asked looking at Edward, knowing that this was his car.

'One Time'

'Change it PLEASE, its beginning to get on my nerves'

'This is my…fine' Edward grumbled and stared at her.

'stop looking at me like that' She stared back trying to make his feel uncomfortable.

Jacob pulled up in the Cullen Driveway.

'Yo, we here'

'My eyes are watering' Bella waved her hand in front of her face. 'OW MY HAND' She said.

'We're here'

'Wow this is a BIG hospital' Kagome said with sarcasm. 'Not, I've seen bigger'

'That's because this' Edward moved his hand around showing her the area. 'Is my house' Edward smiled. Esme and Carlisle didn't know he was back, and Rosalie was going to be annoyed, bringing bleeding humans to a house full of Vampires that could kill you in an Instant. He rang the doorbell. Bella ran in front of him.

Rosalie opened the door…

**DONE, sorry, I have been at musical practise and it finishes on Saturday next week on the 30th**** I think. Anyway its 1.34am on a Sunday. So its Sunday not Monday. And I'm tired. But I'm going to draw. : ) And I think I broke my toe even though now its fine. LOL. Anyway please review. Thank you. : )**

**IILWV**


	9. AN

Hey Readers, Hi, and hi and Hello to you too. I don't think I have that many. But I'm extremely sorry for not writing and updating. I have had some trouble at school and been stressing a lot. Okay. I am almost finished this chapter and will update ASAP okay? Hmm what else…Yea and I'm very sorry and if you have anything else to say to me, to perhaps help me schedule out my time or ideas for my story after the next chapter is updating I am welcoming with open arms, just don't hug me… LOL. Anyway Tah Tah For Now. I LOVE TIGGER T-I- DOUBLE GER- ER XXOO IILWV


	10. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry its taken me so long to type up this chapter. OK thanks for being there guys. And for those reader who add me as a favourite story thank you as well. Please review 3-4. Thanks : )**

Then:

Rosalie opened the door…

Now:

And a huge gust of wind blew around her, Rosalie held onto the door and bared her teeth. Bella stood in the doorway her hand broken and Kagome was behind her, sore and delicate. Rosalie stood back her teeth still showing, she looked to Edward who's chest did not move in and out like Jacob's, Bella's and Kagome's. Rosalie pulled Edward inside.

'What the hell were you thinking?' Rosalie hissed.

'Esme, Carlisle. Edwards back' Alice called from the bottom of the stairs. Kagome poked her head around the corner and smiled.

'Hi, I'm Kagome' She said Introducing herself to the blonde that stood in front of her brother.

'Oh Edward your back' Esme hugged Edward and smiled. Inuyasha walked down the staircase on his phone.

'Yes, I know. Well I'm sorry I'm not that awesome. No, I can't bend that far. I'm sorry once again. Ok I'll grab it. Just wait a second. Ok I'll call you back' Inuyasha looked at Edward and smiled.

'I knew you'd come back' Inuyasha walked down and saw Kagome and Bella at the front door. 'Why are they here?' Inuyasha growled. He saw Kagome standing there with her arms around her stomach, she swayed side to side, looking at the two people near the wall. He smiled as he approached Rosalie and Edward.

'Hey Inuyasha' Edward gave him a hi five. Inuyasha turned around and faced Kagome who stood back.

'Ewww dog breath' Kagome leant back further.

'What's your problem?'

'Your breath' Kagome laughed and Bella turned around and started laughing.

Inuyasha glared at the sisters and smiled.

'You know, that wasn't funny'

'Oh my god, look Inuyasha it's a naked lady' Kagome said pointing over his shoulder.

Inuyasha span around and Kagome kicked him in the balls.

Inuyasha groaned and fell slowly to the floor holding his balls. He turned around and faced Kagome. She smiled and waved her fingers and Inuyasha growled.

'Hey Kagome, that was pretty low, even for you. Don't go down to his level' Bella said looking at Kagome.

'Whatever Bella' Kagome frowned and walked toward the kitchen. Which was further up stairs.

Edward walked outside and pushed Bella inside and showed her to Carlisle, still holding his breath. Carlisle examined Bella's hand.

'Bella, I'm going to have to put this in a brace for 6-8 weeks to let it heal and just to sew up your head okay?'

'What else am I meant to say, no?'

Carlisle scoffed and sniggered. 'I guess your right'

Kagome looked at Carlisle.

'Hey, Dr. C, what about me?' She pointed to her forehead that had little shards of glass in it, Kagome was being her usual self and acting all casual like. Carlisle walked toward Kagome and grabbed some tweezers. One shard at a time.

Jasper was wincing in pain from outside as he felt Kagome's pain as each shard was pulled from her pale skin. The blood trickled down her face.

Carlisle grabbed a surgical needle and thread and dabbed the blood with a wet cloth.

'I don't know how you crashed but u succeeded in doing so'

Kagome sniggered and closed her eyes as the needle moved through her skin, slowly in and out of her skin. Her eyes closed tighter until he cut the thread and she opened her eyes. Jasper came inside his chest seeming still. Kagome laughed at his facial expression and walked upstairs.

'Look, girls its late how about you go upstairs and get some rest' Esme said, smiling at the girls who had blood on their shirts.

'Alice, Rosalie…lend them some clothes please. And put these in the wash while your at it. And don't do anything stupid with the' Esme continued. Esme walked toward Carlisle and kissed him. Alice smiled and kissed Jasper, Rosalie groaned and walked upstairs into her room.

Alice walked up to Bella.

'Bella, here have some of my clothes' Alice walked to her wardrobe and opended it, isles and isles of clothes hung up before Bella's eyes.

'Wow, that is amazing' Bella said, grabbing a blue singlet top off of the rack,

'keep anything you want' Alice said smiling. 'I hope we can become the best of friends' She grinned and walked out of the room. Bella searched through the isles of clothes, she looked and saw a dark blue denim skirt with faded bit on where the legs would sit.

The blue singlet she grabbed before she put back on and she smiled. Then she looked for some Pyjama's. There weren't any, come to think of it, she couldn't really see a bed. She saw a couch and smiled. Alice walked in with Jasper.

'Sorry Bella, but can you sleep in the next room tonight' Alice said, holding onto Jasper as if he was gonna run away.

'Yea sure'

'Its, ok Jasper, you won't do anything' She smiled and kiss him.

Bella walked to the room nest to it. Sitting on the chair was 50-100 diaries spread across it. They were piled and spilt. Some of them had faded on the edges others seemed new. The was a long couch in this room, she smiled and walked up to it, putting anything on it onto the floor.

She then fell asleep. On the couch, her knee tucked into her chest.

Kagome walked into the room, which was a black with a big double bed in the centre leaning up against the wall, with a red doona and white pillows. She walked into the cupboard and grabbed a big top and put it on after taking off her top. She took of her pants and was in her underwear. She walked over to the bed, and tied her hair up into a bun, then rubbing her eyes and yawning before she lay blissfully in the bed. Her head hit the pillow and within minutes she was asleep.

'Inuyasha, I'm gonna go and get some CD's K?'

'Yea, bro… but I'm heading to bed. Night' He waved to Edward and went into his room and took off his top and pants leaving him in his black boxers which made his abs stand out even more. He lifted up the doona and laid down, He turned around and his mouth dropped. He heard a faint snore.

'Keh?' Inuyasha wrapped his arm over her shoulder and then underneath her arm and around her waist.

_Hmm, she is wearing my top?_

'No, mother. Why?' Kagome said, then she punched Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha groaned.

'WHATCHA DO THAT FOR WENCH?!?!?!' Inuyasha screamed.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH' Kagome screamed whacking Inuyasha in the face with her bare hand she fell out of the bed and her hair came undone. Inuyasha watched and her hair fell slowly to her shoulders. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?' She continued.

'This happens to be my room, I happen to sleep in this bed'

'Oh, well I'm extremely sorry about that. I will go' She had tears in her eyes she was so scared.

'Wait, I'll go down stairs, you sleep in here' Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders. 'Okay?' he continued.

'Ah, thank you' She smiled and got into the bed. She faced the wardrobe. He smiled and he headed out the door.

She was smiling then, but she was in tears when he left. She cried all night that night. And no-one knows why.

**Xxoo- IILWV I HAVE UPDATED**

**HAHAHAHA MWUHAHAHA, u all love me I know I know. What you don't fine w/e. I'm High, just btw. On sugar of course. LOVE YOU ALL IF YOU REVIEW. XXXXXX**


	11. Chapter 10

Hey, Hi, Hello and Giddyup…I act like if people know me or even care about me LOL. Nyway. Chapter ten of this story. It is called CHAPTER TEN. HEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHH HOOOHOOOHOOOHOOO.

I know im weird. XXOO

**Edward walked into his room and headed toward his cupboard filled with shelves of music, Claire de Lune and so on. Edward turned around and almost passed out, Bella was sprawled out across his floor with the blankets wrapped in between her legs. He laughed and picked her up, Bella squirmed in his arms and then relaxed, his cool body cooled her down so much. He placed her one the couch and then smiled.**

**Next morning**

Kagome got out of bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Mmm, something smells good" Kagome moved one foot after the other and walked down the staircase. She held the railing and one of the sleeves of Inuyasha's shirt slid down off of her shoulder. Inuyasha was standing in the kitchen cooking his breakfast.

"Hey sleeping beauty" He smiled and Kagome waved back at him.

"Hi, sorry about last night, stealing your bed and all, how did you end up sleeping?" Kagome said walking toward the kitchen, she grabbed a piece of bacon and put it in her mouth, and chewed gracefully.

"Keh, doesn't bother me where I sleep all that matters is how I slept, and quite well thankyou" Inuyasha broke two eggs and put them into the pan. They sizzled and spat.

"where'd you learn to cook?" Inuyasha groaned.

"years of practise" he sighed and walked off down into the back garden. Kagome followed him. "What do you want, wench?" he continued.

"I was gonna ask something important but don't worry" she smiled and walked away.

"wait come back" he said and put the plate down on the gravel

She turned around and sat down next to Inuyasha, she looked at him then turned away. She put her hands on her knees.

"How's your head?" She asked, with hesitation.

"Yea, its fine" _What is she on?_ Inuyasha thought, his eyes slowly drifting away from her.

"I think, we got off on the wrong start, I'm Kagome" she held out her hand, pure seriousness in her eyes.

"Inuyasha" he took her hand, automatically he could feel her blood pumping through her veins she smiled and shook his hand. He let go.

"I forgot to thankyou, for being so generous last night"

"No worries, wench"

_**!!WHAM!!**_

"Take that you ass-hole ever call me a wench again, I will kill you" She got up and stormed off. Inuyasha smiled.

"That is how its got to be, until later Kagome, later"

"FREAK!!!" Kagome screamed down the hall.

Inuyasha's ears twitched a little then he smirked and went on with his eating.

Bella came down stairs. Edward skidded across the dirt hitting Inuyasha's food, Edward chuckled. Bella came outside in what she wore to bed, Edward smiled and walked passed her as he went inside. She turned around and cocked her head to the right.

"Hmmm?" She smiled and sat next to Inuyasha.

"What is it with girls and sitting next to me this morning?" Inuyasha growled. Then he hiccupped and Bella laughed.

"Inuyasha, just coz you hate company doesn't mean your not going to get it, your one of the most popular guys in our tiny town of Forks and everyone loves you, even if it doesn't seem like it, NOW GET OFF YOURASS AND GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT" Bella said nicely at first and then making her way into a loud scream.

"Okay, okay" Inuyasha got up and walked into the kitchen. He sighed and scratched his nose. "I wonder if Bella's right, if I really am loved"

"Damn right I'm right" Bella smiled and walked into their Lounge room and and laid back on the couch.

"MMMF" Bella heard as she sat down, she stood up and turned around, where her bottom was, was a face. Not just any face, but Edwards face. Bella started to laugh at his facial expression (_). Bella smiled and slapped his face.

"Oi, Mr. Get up" Bella yelled.

"I'm awake" Edward said, with a grin on his face. (^_^)

"what?" Bella said getting worried.

"Nothing, I was just thinking" he smiled and walked off. Bella stood there watching him as he walked up the staircase into his room.

"Hmmm?" Bella looked at Inuyasha who had just served up the plate and was laughing hysterically.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I think, Edward thinks you have a nice ass" Inuyasha grinned and looked upstairs. Edward stood at the top of the staircase.

"I Hate You" He mouthed.

Bella smiled and walked away, grabbing her plate. She then ran up the stairs, her eyes set on Edward the whole way, who had froze from her piercing stare. Edward smiled then bolted down the stairs.

"what the hell was that man?!?!" Edward said.

"I was just thinking, well reading your mind. And guess what…ITS TRUE" Inuyasha laughed and turned around going to walk off.

"Hey bro's" Emmet said smiling.

"Oh god" Inuyasha face palmed. "Why does this always happen when we are about to fight Ed?"

"I dunno" Edward Shrugged then laughed. "I guess another time, AND DON'T READ MY MIND"

"Oooh, your thinking of Bella" Inuyasha said. He smiled and bolted out the back. Edward shook his head and laughed. Inuyasha went into the forest and sat in a tree.

"Look Bella, I just think the smartest idea is to be safe around these guys, although they can be nice, just keep your personality on the down low" Kagome said.

"I understand Kags but why?" Bella asked, her voice full of curiosity.

"I dunno, I just get a weird vibe off of them, and I can't stand to see you hurt" Kagome replied back.

"Fine then, I'll watch my back" Bella said, going to the creek that flowed making a beautiful whooshing sounds as it hit the rocks.

"Good" Kagome said and turned around and headed to the house.

Inuyasha smirked and jumped down from the tree, without making a noise he hit the floor.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Huh, oh hey Inuyasha. Nothing really" She sighed and looked at the water.

"You okay?"

"I guess"

Inuyasha stood on a rock to walk across the creek, he stood next to Bella and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder and smiled.

"Come on you can tell me" Inuyasha smiled. Then his smile lowered as he smelt a tear drop from Bella's face.

"I just feel so alone, Kagome isn't being herself anymore, its like something stabbed her in the back and she stiffened up, and I miss my old friends. I just don't fit in" Bella wiped a tear away from her face with her finger.

"Hey, if you need anything, you can just hang with us. Okay?"

She nodded. Inuyasha hugged her.

"I didn't know you were like this Inuyasha" Bella wrapped her arms around his waist. Inuyasha didn't know he was like this either.

"I'm here for you Bella" Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Inuyasha looked up to the window of where Edward slept. Edward stood there glaring. Inuyasha groaned, Bella let go and stood back.

"Look Inuyasha, I don't think of you that way so don't get any idea's" Bella said laughing.

"I know Bella, I know" Inuyasha smiled and went to walk into the house.

"INUYASHA!" Bella yelled.

"Hmm" Inuyasha turned around and faced Bella.

"Thank you"

"Uh yea, sure whatever" Inuyasha turned back around and flicked his wrist. He walked into the house and went up the stairs.

"Edward, she was crying. Go talk to her man"

"Huh, oh what you want me to comfort her" Edward scoffed. "Your such an idiot Inuyasha"

"Why is that, I wasn't just gonna leave her cry" Inuyasha argued.

"Edward?" Bella stood at the door way. Her eyes wide, she just stared at him.

"What?" He spat.

"I, uh… never mind" Bella went to walk out the door.

"Wait, Bella, SHIT" he punched a wall, making Bella jump as she walked down the stairs.

"Kagome?" Bella whispered.

"hmm" Kagome sat up after laying down on the leather couch and looked at Bella.

"We're going home" Bella ordered.

"Aye, Aye" Kagome stood up and grabbed her black bag, with both Bella's and Kagome's clothes in there. Bella and Kagome walked out the door and remembered that their car was kind of damaged.

"They won't mind" Bella held up some keys.

"Bella, your just changing your attitude today aren't you, sad, happy, evil"

"What ever" Bella opened the garage and grabbed A red sports car. Bella smiled and hopped in Kagome after her chucking the bag in the back and sitting in the passengers seat. Bella started the car and drove off.

Kagome smiled at Bella and Bella looked at the road, her lips not even tilting into an angle.

"Bella are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Fine" Bella said.

"He scared you didn't he?"

"I'm not allowed to be scared" Bella said.

"uh" Kagome didn't start what she was going to say and dropped it. She looked over her shoulder and the house began to get out of view. Edward stood on the entrance to the land they owned. He was kicking a rock and pulling his back. Kagome could tell he was upset about what he did. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

**HEY whats up, nyway end chappie, I'm wondering what chapter should I have Bella and Edward hook up im think 3 or four. Nyway review. That's my question to you, when should they hook up 3 or 4 chappies or **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello Peepz. I'm sorry I haven't posted sooner, but I've had things to do and stuff. But I am sorry, I haven't finished this story, and I'm gonna see it through to the end : ). But yeah I'm sorry I've been really busy and had no inspiration really to write anymore. But here I am, writing, again. Soo yeah. Here it is Forbidden Love Chapter 11 - He didn't mean it and I'm sorry.**

Bella and Kagome arrived home, Bella was silent the whole way home, her teeth clenched and it was a continuous stare toward the road, any sudden noise would startle both of them because of the awkward silence on the car ride home. Bella unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door. She sighed then slammed it with all her anger and stormed inside.

"Bella?" Kagome asked curious to what Bella would reply to.

"What Kagome?" Bella snapped.

"Nothing, just… nothing" Kagome replied.

Bella opened the door and walked inside. Kagome sighed and followed.

"Fucken hell Kagz, what is his problem?" Bella turned to Kagome with wide eyes. "He started being nice, then he… I HATE HIM"

"Maybe he didn't mean it Bella, maybe he was just being stu…"

"being what? Stupid? Yeah right, he pretty much growled, I was gonna say thank you and that I was wrong about him, but I wasn't wrong he is a jerk, and that all he will ever be to me" Bella said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Bella?" Kagome had a questioning tone in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay Kagz, do I look fine? NO! I'm going to my room" Bella yelled.

Bella stormed up the staircase her eyes overflowing with tears. Kagome stood in shock, Bella was so upset over one thing, she barely even knew him, didn't ever talk to him except for today. Kagome smiled and laughed under her breath and walked to the lounge and laid on the couch, for some reason she was tired, she rested her head on the head rest and slowly drifted into the dream land.

**Bang, Bang, Bang!**

Kagome jumped, she rubbed her eyes and walked to the door, she checked the clock on the wall.

"7.00, that late already?" She opened the door.

"Where is she Kagome?"

"Jake?"

"Yes, where is Bella?" Jacob said, his voice was trembling.

"In her room…"

"Thanks"

Jacob walked up the stairs and banged on her door. Over and Over again. He kept on banging.

"GO AWAY" she screamed,

"Bella, its Jake"

Bella's footsteps got closer to the door until she opened it, her eyes were red and she was huffing. Jake pulled her into a hug, all he wanted was for her to be okay.

"Bella, don't worry about him, he's an idiot, talking to you that way, I would never do that, you know that right?"

"I barely know you Jake, but I trust you" Bella said crying into his T-Shirt.

She pulled him into her room and sat on her bed.

"Jacob, I know I've only known you for a little while but…"

Jacob stood up and walked out the door. Bella's eyes widened.

"Last time…ever" She curled up into a ball on her bed.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry" Bella turned around and Jacob was standing in the doorway, holding the door frame, he ran his hand through his fringe and then put him thumb in his pocket.

"Jake, why did you walk out?" Bella asked.

"Because…"

"I'm here" Bella froze.

"Get out, go fuck off you as whole" Bella screamed.

"Bella, I am so sorry"

"Bull shit, go away" Bella jumped up and pushed him out the door. She had tears streamed down her face.

"Bella"

"Please, Edward…Just go" Bella turned around and Jacob followed shutting the door behind him.

Edward walked down stairs, when he heard a howl and gasp for air. He made her feel this way, he made the tears stream down her perfectly pale cheeks. He hurt her, and he couldn't forgive himself.

"Ed, she's over doing it" Kagome comforted

"No I deserve this" He walked out the door and went to his car.

Kagome walked up the stairs and opened her door. Bella was laying on Jacob as he stroked her cheek, she was sleeping and Kagome didn't want to stop her.

"Jacob, isn't you dad worried about you?"

"He knows I'm here, and he knows why… Bella is a family friend, and so are you… you both are my friends from younger and you don't remember me which is sad"

"Jacob I…"

"Hmm, Kagome?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Walk Jacob out"

"But…"

"Please"

Jacob stood up and went to walk out the door. He just stood there as she rolled over and breathed in and out. He sighed and whispered _I need you with me Bella, more than ever right now._ He walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Jake, thanks a bunch, you really know what you are doing with her don't you?"

Kagome she grabbed her left bicep with her right hand, then lifted up her left hand to shake his. Jacob embraced her in a hug.

"_No need to thank me, I love her… not as a sister, but as something more_" he whispered in her ear.

He walked out the door, and began to jog down the road, it started to rain. She didn't even question what he was doing. Kagome knew already.

The phone began to ring. Kagome picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hi"_

"who is this?"

"_Darren"_

"what do you want?" Kagome asked

"_You Kagome"_

Kagome hung up and laughed, it would never happen, and she thought he knew it. It was then the door bell wrang. Kagome walked to the front door and opened it.

"Darren?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, I came all this way for you. I love you more than anything in the whole world. I need you Kagome"

"Darren?" Bella was standing at the staircase her hand on the railing, she was in her underwear and a black singlet. His jaw dropped, her hair was messy and her eyes were slowly closing.

"Bella, wow you look…"

"Drop it" Jacob said as he walked down the stairs.

"Jacob? But you were, and then I and you ran, HUH?" Kagome questioned knowing exactly what had happened just acting.

"I climbed in the window to check on Bella, and she must've been half asleep but she kissed me and then I…"

"To much info dude"

"No, not that Kagome, I pushed her away, right now she is in an emotional state and probably can't control herself properly and doing anything to hype up her emotions" Jacob smiled.

"Yeah what ever" Bella walked into the kitchen and bent down to grab a bottle of water.

While bending down both boys stared at her ass. She stood up and swivelled around on her left foot.

"Darren, you here for Kagome?" Bella asked casually as if it didn't matter to her.

"Uh, yeah"

"Why?" Bella asked, putting Darren into an awkward position.

"Look Bella, I love…"

"Men, I knew that, but why are you here for Kagome…you know what don't answer that I can't stand the sight of you, get out" Bella put her bottle of water on the table and pushed Darren out of the open door.

"Who is that?" Jacob asked curiously when Bella got back inside after slamming the door behind her.

"My ex, He loves Kagome apparently, its just coz she's sexy I think anyway"

"Bella…he called then came inside"

"Don't worry about it sis, I'm going to bed, Jake's sleeping in the lounge. He has sensitive ears, anything could wake him. Now go to bed" Bella ordered.

Bella made her way up stairs and slammed her door behind her. Kagome stood at the staircase with Jacob both shocked and amazed by Bella. Kagome walked upstairs and opened her door.

"Goodnight Jacob" Kagome said before shutting her door. Jacob laid on the couch and started to doze off, his eyes shut slowly until finaly he was asleep.

Five minutes later a door opened, the footsteps were like mice footsteps. Jacob stirred and a finger was placed on his lips, he opened his eyes and the finger was replaced by Bella's lips. She pulled away.

"Thank you, for everything today Jacob" Bella walked away and went back upstairs and went to bed.

Jacob laid there, licking his lips and smiling for the rest of the night, his heart was pounding to fast for him to even think about going to sleep.

**So yeah, how'd you like the chapter, sorry that everything was based around Bella this chappie. But how'd you like it. I'll write another one I promise. Okay : ) **

**Xx TTFN IILWV**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello Peeps. Whats up. Sorry about something. I have to let you all know that I have been listening to this amazing singer his name is Chester See on you tube. Okay. God Damn You beautiful. Amazing singer. : ) Onward with the story. Chapter 12 of Forbidden Love.**

_**Chapter 12- Do I have a chance?**_

Jacob stood up from the couch and walked around the house. He smiled when he walked passed the staircase , just thinking about what had happened the night before made his heart flutter. What else was he meant to think, he felt like he was in love. He walked into the kitchen and checked the fridge.

"Hmm, nothing" He frowned and walked to the front door, he opened it and walked out. He ran down the street and came back within ten minutes. He walked into the kitchen and took out the bacon and eggs he brought from the shops.

He grabbed out a pan from the cupboard and put it on the stove top. He started up the stove, letting the pan and the oil heat up a bit before putting the bacon and eggs in. He smiled and sniffed the morning air, that's when he froze. He turned off the gas and walked up to Bella's room, he slammed the door open. Edward was standing near her bed, before Jacob could say anything, Bella stirred awake. Jacob cursed before running downstairs.

Bella followed her eyes now wide.

"Jacob, Jacob" Bella caught up and grabbed his shoulder and swivelled him around, his eyes were closed and he was shaking. Bella embraced him in a hug.

"Bella let go" Jacob ordered.

"No" Bella refused, she kept on hugging him. She heard his body cracking so she squeezed tighter. She frowned when he started to growl.

"Bella, please let go" he asked silently.

"She shook her head furiously.

"This is the last time Bella, let go" She shook her head again, Jacob grabbed her wrists and pulled him from her grasp. He pushed her away and ran out the back door.

"Jacob wait" Bella called from the back door, but he was already gone.

"Bella?"

Kagome walked down the stairs rubbing her eyes. Bella turned around and looked at Kagome, Bella had a big frown on her face.

"Yes, Kagome" She responded, her eyes stuck on her feet.

"What was with all the yelling? Where is Jacob?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, gone. Just leave it okay Kagome" Bella ordered and pushed passed her as she walked up the stairs into her room.

Kagome frowned and looked out the back door. She saw glowing eyes from the forest, she jumped back and squinted her eyes to look closer. But it was gone. Kagome walked over to the bench, eggs and bacon, someone wanted to cook but stopped.

"Hmph" She placed her hands on her hips as her bangs covered her eyes and she bowed her head.

Kagome walked around the house confused and alone. A sudden knock on the door startled her, she walked over to the door and turned the door handle.

"Kagome" a masculine voice said.

"uh, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Mm, is my brother here?"

"No, why would he?" Kagome asked curiosity flowing through her veins. Inuyasha hovered over her, she looked up and then forward, she felt a firm clasp around her upper arms. She gasped in shock and then realised her was shirtless. She began to blush and she bowed her head again.

"No reason Kagome…"

"Oh" Kagome looked up again and he was looking down at her, his eyes fixated on her own.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing. Its just…don't worry" She said, stopping and starting.

"Hmph, okay then" He let go and went to turn around and walk away, Kagome grabbed his wrist.

"Wanna stay for, uhh, breakfast?" She asked awkwardly.

"What are you having?" he asked, his eyes once again fixated on hers, she realised he had more of a highlighted amber than his brothers and sisters. He smirked and rubbed her red cheek with his spare hand.

"Ung" She bowed her head and let go of his wrist, she was so embarrassed what was it that made her so interested in him. She didn't know and she sure didn't want to find out, she walked forward into the kitchen.

"Kagome" he said behind her.

"Hmm" She tuned around and he looked so innocent, his eyes were wide in fear.

"Duck!" He shouted as he ran and pounced over her body. Kagome looked around, Jacob was in the doorway, shirtless as well.

Jacob's throat rumbled and Inuyasha bared his teeth.

"What is he doing here, Kagome?" They asked in sync, looking at her at the same time.

"Well, he was looking for his brother, so he came here" She answered to Jacob first. "And Jacob stayed the night, then left in the morning and now he is back" She smiled lightly then frowned when neither seemed amused.

Bella walked down the stairs in a singlet top and black short shorts. She frowned when she saw Inuyasha.

"What are YOU doing here?" She asked sourly.

"Well if you were here a couple of minutes ago, you could've found out" Inuyasha retaliated.

"Oh, is that right, well in actual fact I don't care. Get out" She shouted to him.

"Why should I leave?" Inuyasha said, his eyes narrowed.

"Because you're not welcome here"

"Well if I recall, Bella, your sister offered me breakfast, in actual fact. She made me stop, just so she could ask me" He said triumphantly thinking about the bet he had made.

"Don't you dare" Jacob threatened.

"Or what wolf boy" Inuyasha stated, his voice growled afterwards.

"I'll kill you" Jacob said, his face was still, he was completely honest. His eyes scanned the room to Bella, complete guilt ran through him, when he saw how wide her eyes were.

"Is that right? Well I'd like to see you try…"

"Shut up" Kagome said.

"what?" Inuyasha said turning around and walking up to her, he lowered his head so his lips were just mere centimetres away from hers. She felt the blood rush to her face, since she had never had a boyfriend any close contact with a guy really made her nervous.

Once again he smirked, he lowered his head even more, he lightly brushed his lips on hers. Bella gasped and ran down the stairs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bella shouted in his face.

"What I needed to" He stated then walked out the door.

Kagome leaned on the wall, her eyes wide and filled with confusion. She slid down the wall until she hit the floor, she hid behind her bangs again, until a small gasp for air escaped her chest. She looked up and Jacob stood over her.

"Are you okay?" He asked squatting down to her level, he scrunched up his nose and frowned.

"Mm" She just agreed, stood up and made her way to the stairs. She was silent, she walked up the stairs and opened the door to her room. The bed was situated on the right side of the room pressed up against the wall. She ran to her bed and laid down, she hugged her pillow and licked her lips. Something felt so right about kissing him, she didn't know what it was, but her heart thumped against her chest every time he looked into her eyes. She smirked lightly when she was thinking of him. He was doing something to her, she didn't know what it was, Kagome started to think of her mother. Her smile always made her feel good, made her kind of feel the way that Inuyasha does but not as nervous.

She sighed a little before closing her eyes. After a little while her eyes jerked open. She had another nightmare, but this time Inuyasha was there, he saved her. He held her close and protected her from the demons that resided and lived to get the Shikon No Tama. She sat up and looked around her room, it was quiet, she felt weird. She didn't feel tired anymore, she opened her door, she heard Jacob and Bella talking.

"All I'm saying is Bella, that maybe you and Kagome should stay down at La Push for a week or two"

"No Jacob, we just got here, we are not going anywhere" She snapped at him, Kagome listened harder.

"But its not safe here, for either of you" Jacob frowned when he looked at Bella and was met with a glare.

"I don't care, we can look after ourselves" Bella frowned and looked at the stairs.

"Kagome?" Jacob asked as he followed Bella's line of sight.

"Mm" Kagome just smirked lightly.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, her head bowing slightly.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Kagome asked, acting blaze` to the topic.

"No reason" Bella looked at Jacob, and he just shrugged.

Kagome made her way down the stairs and walked to the front door. She smiled slightly before grabbing the keys off the hook and making her way to the Chevy. She opened the door and started up the car.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Bella asked.

"Its midday, hot… I'm going swimming" Kagome drove off.

**Hii, I hope you like the chapter. I Have an exam tomorrow so wish me luck. If there are any errors, please, please let me know, Okay thanks. : )**

**IILWV**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi what up guys, sorry for the late chapter, but hey at least I'm writing right? Anyway next chapter. :) **

_**Chapter 13- A sudden Urge**_

The Chevy chugged as it went up and down the hills to get to La Push, she pulled over on the side of the road, in some ways Jacob was right, they should move down to La Push, even if it is for a week or two, but, something didn't feel right in Kagome's mind. She did a U-turn and a car coming up the opposite side of the road tooted their horn and swerved. She smiled awkwardly before taking off down the road, way too fast, and way over the speed limit.

Kagome sighed slightly before looking at the time, 3:00, she started to head home, she already fell asleep and that was only a little while ago, she wanted to go to school, so it wasn't as weird any more. The more she was at home, with Bella, Inuyasha or Jacob, the more her stomach churned, she just needed to be alone for a couple of hours, then she would go home, and cook Bella and herself their tea.

Kagome headed toward the library of the school, since it was open for the weekends. She smiled slightly. She didn't know why she was going there. Maybe to borrow a book or two, or research the history of forks. She didn't know she just wanted to get away from home, to be alone. She arrived at the library just after 3:15 she parked the rusty old Chevrolet, in the car park and it stopped with a giant grey cloud of smoke coming out of the exhaust.

Kagome got out and groaned, if it broke down on her now she would have to call someone like, Jacob or worse Kouga. She shuddered at the thought of Kouga, his flirtatious antics made her sick, she wasn't some kind of object. She headed toward the library and opened the single door heading toward it. Computers, books, tables to study. She smiled, just what she needed, some piece and quiet. She looked around the library, before her eyes landed on the mechanical isle.

She headed toward it with really thinking, her eyes search for Chevrolet motors, she found one and opened it. Some scientific stuff, and shock absorbers and spark plugs, checking the oil level, the pistons, battery life. She groaned so much to learn in such little time. She learned about the park plugs, and rebuilding the engine, and that she had a six cylinder car. She sighed.

"Learning about cars huh?" She jumped and turned around fists in the arm.

"Oh its you" She groaned, and stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Thats all I get, '_Oh its you_'" He frowned and then smiled a cheeky grin when he saw her lips. She turned around and went back to reading the book.

"Come on Kagome" He said, the devilish grin still on his face, he grabbed her shoulder and looked at her with big amber eyes.

"Come on what?" She spat, anger rising in her veins, until she remembered the kiss. She quietened and calmed down, she relaxed. He just smiled, and looked down on her. He was about to kiss her gain when she slapped him square in the jaw.

"Dude, what the hell?" He said, loudly.

"Shh, its a library" she smirked and went on reading.

"Why did you do that?" He growled.

"Because, I saw the look in you eyes, like I was a piece of meat for you to have a snack on. Well, I'm not" She scolded him with her words, flowing out, one by one.

"I...I'm sorry" He said, lies residing in his eyes, but her heart melted.

"Its okay, but, I'm not a piece of meat" She stiffened when he kissed her cheek and walked away.

"Bye Kagome" He said, his head bowing to the fake guilt he was radiating.

"Wait, do you need a lift home?" She asked, thinking of her car.

"In your car, no thanks" he smirked and walked toward her.

"Oh, okay"

"But, if you let me work on it, for, lets say, half an hour. Then maybe" He smiled.

"Hmm, okay then" He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the library. He turned back every couple of seconds, and she would smile, to make him feel happy.

"So, why were you at the library?" She asked, he looked at her cocking an eyebrow before answering.

"Well, I wanted to know... how to bake" He smiled.

"In the mechanical section?" She said, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"No I was walking to the cooking sections, and then I saw you, and I thought I'd have a chat" He smiled and pulled her dragging body closer to his, so close she could feel his heat radiating off of him, even through his top.

"Huh, okay then" She decided to believe him, better then questioning everything.

They arrived at the car a little while afterwards, his hand and slid down from her wrist to her hand, she hadn't let go because it was so sudden, the he squeezed and she jumped.

"Sorry" he said, genuinely.

"Its okay" She said letting go in his hand and popping the bonnet. He just looked at her, confused.

"Oh, right the working on the car thing" He smiled and moved toward the car.

She moved closer toward him observing his every move. He removed a few spark plugs and observed them, then blew on them before putting them back into the slots. He checked the level of the oil. Then he stood up straight, and Kagome landing in a fit of laughter.

"What?" He asked.

"You have grease...on your nose" She said, he tried to wipe it away, but since he had some on his hands and spread that. She laughed and moved toward him, before ripping his shirt and licking it and wiping the grease away. She looked so occupied, her eyes were wide and focused on each bit on grease, for her to notice his never ending gaze. When she finished she looked up at him, and his eyes were set on hers. Her eyes grew wider as he leaned I, she grabbed his face and pushed him away. He cocked an eyebrow again then smiled lightly before heading to the passenger side, she just walked to the drivers side door and opened it, she put the key in ignition and started up the car.

"So, no radio" He said, looking at her weirdly.

"Radio, yes. Does it work? Not quite" she smirked then looked at the time.

"Kagome, its late, wanna go out for dinner?" he asked twiddling his thumbs.

"I have to cook for me and Bella" She said.

"She can fend for herself for a day, can't she?" He asked tilting his head slightly and his ears twitching.

"Yeah I guess she can, okay then. I'll go." She looked at him. "So you drive" She said looking at him with eager eyes.

"Yeah I guess I could drive for you" He smiled and she got out of the car and walked to the passenger side door, and Inuyasha got out, for a minute, he actually felt a connection between them. He cheeks started to flush a red before the shook his head and headed toward the drivers side.

He got in the car and made his way to a restaurant, Greys All you can eat Buffet (Fake).

"A Buffet, seriously, that's not expensive" She frowned.

"I have the money, its okay" He smiled and squeezed her hand and got out of the car.

She sat in there for a while before actually moving.

Kagome got out of the car and looked at what she was wearing. Nothing good, she had changed before she left, blue wash out jeans, with built in frays on the legs, a white singlet and a white leather jacket, she also had black converse on. Then she looked at Inuyasha, ripped white t-shirt from when she ripped it earlier, pair of black tracksuit pants and blue skate shoes, he didn't match at all. She groaned and ran next to him, he grabbed her hand and she left it in there. They got to the door and Inuyasha got them a table near the window, and called over a cleaner.

"Yeah, where are the menu's?" he asked, with an honest expression on his face.

"Uh, sir, its an all you can eat buffet, not a restaurant" She looked at him like he was crazy, and Kagome giggled, before Inuyasha shot her a death glare. She stopped and then burst into hysterics, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile, she was laughing, around him. He was getting her where he wanted her.

"Oh, right" He laughed a little before his attention drew back to Kagome, who snorted, once, twice, three times. She stopped and blushed.

"You snort when you laugh, Kagome" He grinned widely.

"So, what about it?" She snapped, with her brow furrowing, she crossed her arm around her chest and shot him a glare, before sniggering.

"Its cute" He said, just looking at her, normally.

"Oh" She looked away.

"What do you want?" He asked, looking in a different direction from her.

"Me?" She asked, looking in the direction he was. Kouga was standing next to the table, with Jacob and Bella.

"No, me" He winked and Bella shot him a 'Your dead soon' glare.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked, her eyes widened when Inuyasha stood up and Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders with his warm hands.

Bella went to rush toward him, Jacob held her back.

"Dog breath, let her go, before I rip you throat out" Kouga threatened, teeth baring.

"Dude, seriously?" Inuyasha smirked as Kagome automatically grabbed his hand when she heard that, she then jerked away realising what she did.

"Kagome, lets go home" Bella pleaded with her younger sister.

"No, Bells" Kagome argued. "I'm staying here, he invited me out to dinner and I'm staying"

"Kagome, maybe we should leave" Inuyasha whispered softly in her ear.

"Yes, we should" Kagome stood up and headed toward the door, Bella grabbed her wrist.

"I am begging you, please don't go" Bella's eyes were full of fear, and hurt.

"No, I'm going where I wanna, when I wanna, I'm old enough to go where I want to go" Kagome said, shaking her arm free and grabbing Inuyasha and dragging him out the door.

"She is making a mistake" Kouga frowned.

"I know" Jacob said.

Kagome dragged Inuyasha toward the car and smiled at him sweetly.

"You know what's scary Kagome, how your mood changes so sudden;y, one minute your angry, even infuriated, and now its like your happy, and calm. Its..."

"Weird, crazy, insane..." She said looking away.

"Psychotic, but cool, sweet, kinda cute" Inuyasha added. " I like it" He smiled and hopped back into the drivers side, and Kagome went to the passengers side. Inuyasha started up the car and moved drove toward a hill.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, looking at her sister, Jacob, and Kouga run out of the restaurant and stop when they realised they were gone. Kagome smiled inside herself.

"My house"

"Why?" She shuddered when she remembered when she was there last time, what Jacob actually was.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her.

"Why?"

"You shuddered, like you were worried" He smiled. "Because, there is food there, and you missed out on dinner" He continued.

"Ohhh, right. Food." Her stomach growled and she squeezed it. Inuyasha laughed and continued driving. They arrived at Inuyasha's house after twenty minutes.

"Wait outside" He smiled and got out of the car, ad headed toward the door, Kagome turned to face the forest, then Inuyasha came out with a picnic basket flung over his shoulder. Kagome got startled and he just smiled, he grabbed her hand and put down the picnic basket, he grabbed her other hand and some how managed to fling her over her shoulder and give her a piggy back.

"What are you doing?" He smiled a K-9 popped out of his mouth. He started to run.

"Going to the spot, now close your eyes, please" He stopped smiling, Kagome closed her eyes and he started to run she felt everything zoom past her, a whooshing sound came from around her. He stopped running, a green patch in the middle of the forest, tree surrounding them, a river flowed next to it.

"Wow, its beautiful" She smiled at him, he smiled back and started placing down the mat, and all the stuff.

"Kagome, hungry" Inuyasha looked at her reaction, her eyes widened and she licked her lips and ran over and jumped onto the mat.

"OMG, yumm" She grabbed two rolls, and apple, and orang wedge, a piece of cake and started eating. Inuyasha grabbed the same, except he grabbed a bottle of beer in the meantime. Her eyes widened then narrowed at this.

"What?" he asked, his words getting muffled by the mouthful of food he had in his mouth.

"You have beer" She said.

"Yeah, what don't you want me to drink it?" He asked putting it back.

"No, I want one, vodka cruiser, UDL green apple, Jack Daniels?" She listed them as if she drank every day.

"Nope, I don't have any except water for you" He grinned and put the bottle back, grabbing a bottle of water, for him and Kagome. She pushed him, then he pushed her until they were rolling around on the ground laughing. He landed on top of her, she felt his breath go into her mouth, his lips moved closer and closer to hers, She closed her eyes...

**MWHAHAHA- Me= EVILL. Anyway, hope you liked it. Be great for 3-4 reviews. I wanna hit 100 reviews this year. So make my dream come true. Thanks guys.**

**xx IILWV**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey all, how are you? LOL did I say happy new year, I've forgotten what day I last posted even though it wasn't that long ago. :P Anyway- **

_**Chapter 14- That Kiss**_

"_Nope, I don't have any except water for you" He grinned and but the bottle back, grabbing a bottle of water for him and Kagome. She pushed him, then he pushed her until the were rolling around on the ground. He landed on top of her, she felt his breath go into her mouth, his lips got closer and closers to hers, she closed her eyes…_

But when she opened them he was standing up, he face hard, but his eyes were soft and looking at her, now gazing into her eyes.

"Kagome, I have a girlfriend. I do love her" He said, seriousness flowing trough him.

"Wait, you lean in to kiss me, and kiss me earlier today, but its my fault?" She said, confused, still laying on they ground. She sighed and covered her eyes with her palms.

"No, I'm not saying that its your fault Kagome, but I love my girlfriend. If I get any closer to you, I could possibly…" He groaned.

"Could possibly what?" She asked taking her hands away from her face. He turned around and was in a squatting position with his hands behind his head.

"What do you think Kagome?" He turned around and the now sitting girl, she looked away from him and turned her head. "I could hurt you" He said.

"What?" She almost fell over, but she held herself up. She crawled toward him until she reached him and touched his shoulder.

"I could hurt you, I don't want to hurt you, I didn't care about anyone else, but I genuinely don't want to hurt you" He said now looking at her, he grabbed her cheek with his hand and rubbed his thumb up and down her cheek.

"You won't" she tried to assure him.

"I will, Kagome. You don't know me at all. I'm bad, evil even. I don't care about girls, I use them" He stood up and walked away she jumped up and walked after him.

"Them Inuyasha, you haven't used me" Kagome said standing in front of him.

"You don't know that Kagome" He said, bowing his head, his bangs now covering his eyes and his ears flat on his head.

"You haven't right?" She asked, looking under his bangs."I don't know" He walked off, but turned around and kissed her, her lips melted into his, he nibbled her bottom lips and she opened, his tongue slid into her mouth and explored. He tasted musky, but sweet. He stopped kissing her, and placed his forehead on hers, looking deep into her eyes.

"Remember that kiss. Because it was the first proper one from me" He kissed her cheek and walked off, leaving all of the things there. Kagome ran after him and grabbed his hand, but he shook her off. She looked downward and bit her lip, but she smiled when his hand slipped into hers. They just kept walking, until they reached the house, Kikyo was pacing outside of the house, Inuyasha let go of her hand and bolted toward Kikyo. Kagome stood where they had come out, Kikyo's mouth moved so fast she could understand what she was saying. Inuyasha looked like he was trying to explain something, like he was sticking up for Kagome.

"I'm leaving" Kagome said loudly.

"Wait" Inuyasha ordered, his eyes hard, "Just… please" He said and turned back to Kikyo, who slapped him in the face, Kagome glared at her, and her eyes narrowed.

"Kikyo, you don't understand" Inuyasha argued.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha.

"You really don't get it do you Inuyasha, she isn't right for you. And your obviously still too attached to her, which makes you not right for me" She sighed and kissed him on the cheek and walked toward her car.

"But Kagome" He said, but she had already driven off, he swore under his breath and turned toward the house, Edward stood in the doorway looking at him shaking his head.

"Piss off Ed" Inuyasha pushed passed him.

Edward smiled and called up the staircase, "They warned you Inuyasha, they all told you that it would happen"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha screamed and jumped over the banister and jumped toward Edward who grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Come on man, you don't want to do this" Edward tried to convince him.

"You don't know how badly I do" Inuyasha flipped over throwing him over making him hit the ground.

"Outside" Edward said, standing up, heading toward the door.

Edward stood parallel from Inuyasha, who was charging toward him. Every punch that Inuyasha threw Edward dodged. Then Edward punched Inuyasha in then gut, the impact making Inuyasha groan, Edward looked at Inuyasha his hair began turning black.

"Oh shit" Edward stood back. Inuyasha's eyes turned black, and his groan now turned into a chuckle.

Inuyasha leaped toward Edward then skidded along the floor and kicked his leg so he tripped over, Edward got winded and coughed for a little bit. Inuyasha smiled and stood up putting his foot on Edwards chest.

"Keh, you call that fighting…I call that weak" He ran off, dust trailing behind him.

"Rose" Edward called, she ran down the stairs and came outside. She gasped when she saw Edward on the floor.

"But you never loose" She ran over to him, and helped him up.

"New moon, rage, girl problems helps him win" He smiled lightly before coughing again. A car zoomed around the corner. It was Jacob, with Bella.

"Where is she?" Jacob said shaking.

"How dare you come here and start threatening us" Rose yelled.

"Rose, come on" Edward gestured for her to leave. He looked over at Bella who was clinging onto Jacob like she was lost. "She already left" He said, his head bowing down.

"When?" Bella asked.

"Five to ten minutes ago, why?"

"Because I didn't see the car when we came up here" Bella said, shaking now also. She was scared and she didn't know what to do.

"We'll find her, you stay here, Alice will look after you" Edward Reassured her, looking at Jacob. Jacob let Bella go, and she looked at him, her eyes wide, so Jacob hugged her, Edward growled, and Jacob smirked.

"Don't go please" She begged Jacob, whom she been attached at the hip with since Edward had that go at her.

"You'll be okay" Edward said.

"Can't he stay" She looked at Edward, and started to pout.

"Fine" He said sourly. "Go to his house and stay there, don't leave there until I'll call him and give him the okay. Bella I won't call until I find her I promise" She nodded and got back in the car. She wound down the window and smiled lightly before winding it back down again.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Jacob scowled.

"New moon" he chocked out after a little bit of bit of silence. "He could be going after her, since…she rejected him" He sighed and turned away.

"I'll take Bella away, find her" He ordered and got back in his car. He reversed, Bella just stared at Edward who just shrugged. Jacob drove off.

"Bella, she will be fine" Jacob comforted the girl who was in tears.

"Sure" Bella frowned, and leaned on Jacob.

"I'd be so lost without you here Jacob" Bella hugged him making him wobble from the extra weight that shifted his centre of gravity.

"Thanks Bella" he smiled at her kissing her forehead before heading into his bedroom. Bella followed and, when she entered, laid on his bed.

"Jacob, you know, your becoming a dear friend to me, I'd probably die without you here" She smiled lightly before biting her lower lip like normal and putting her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and faced away from him, Jacob sighed so she turned back. He looked at her, before she knew it, he was kissing her, their lips moving together like magic. Bella pushed him off then leaned in for one last kiss.

"Jacob, please" She looked at him intensely.

"What is it Bella? Am I not as irresistible as Edward, as sexy, charming. What does he have that I haven't got?" Jacob raised his voice making Bella jump a bit, but when she touched Jacob's shoulder he seemed to calm down.

"Jacob, I don't have a thing for Edward…" she started.

"But he has a thing for you" Jacob stated, before growling after he realised what he said.

"Really?" Bella looked away for a second then looked back at Jacob, she went to open her mouth to speak, but Jacob kissed her.

"See what you can have" He smiled cheekily but that changed to an apologetic look after he saw her face. A tear fell down Bella's porcelain cheek and she looked at Jacob.

"If you just let me explain I can tell you why I don't want you kissing me right now, but you go off into a rant about how much I '_LOVE_' Edward, well to break it to you, I have no clue what your talking about" She breathed in hesitantly before continuing "I don't want you kissing me because of Kagome, I'm worried about her. By the way Jacob, I thought Edward hated me until you said that" Bella stood up and walked out of the room, she left her words trailing behind her in Jacobs head, his selective hearing on heard a few things like I Love Edward, I don't want you, and he even changed some things around. He growled and stormed out of his room walking toward Bella who was bent over looking in the fridge.

"Bella" His voice rumbled.

"What now?" Bella stared at Jacob, his eyes were glassy almost as if he was going to cry.

"I try so hard, but then you throw it in my face, why don't you just leave, oh right, because your little Edward asked you to stay here. You treat me like shit, your on and off all the time…"

"I'm on and off, well if that's not the pot calling the kettle black I don't know what is"

"Shut up and listen, Bella, I will kill for you, and I will wait for you, until you come to your senses. But if you go to him, I don't know" Jacob punched the wall making a big round crater in the plaster wall.

Bella stood still her hands planted on the counter, back toward Jacob. His phone started to ring he just stood there, it stopped and rung again.

"You gonna answer that, or are you just gonna let Kagome die?" Bella snapped still facing away from Jacob. He picked it up.

"Yeah, okay"

"Yep"

"Alright then"

"No problem"

"Now?"

"Why?"

"Fine, whatever" Jacob hung up and looked over to Bella who still faced the wall."So?" Bella looked at him for the first time.

"We can go, she's fine. Just a little cut up is all, but there isn't a sign of Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha was gone?" Bella asked walking toward Jacob.

"Mmhm" Jacob said turning away.

"I'll kill him if he was the one that hurt her, I promise you" She walked out the front door and walked toward the car, it was dark and there was no moon in the sky, only the outline. Jacob walked out behind her and got into the car, Bella got into the passenger side and they started driving.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Your house, Edward is there, is that okay?" He asked, now being careful how he talked.

"Yes, that is, he helped my sister" She smiled at Jacob who groaned, 30 minutes later they arrived at Bella's house. Inuyasha was standing at the door, his hair black, there was blood dripping off the end of his fingers, it looked like his, but Bella was unsure. He started to cough and fell limply to the floor."Inuyasha!" Bella said loudly and ran toward him.

"Bella NO!" Jacob screamed, but Bella had already reached Inuyasha, she brushed his hair out of his face and saw all the cuts a bruises. She touched one and he growled.

"Bella" He said, his eyes were red apposed to the normal amber that they were, "what are you doing here?"

"Its my house silly" She smiled and went to walk into the door.

Inuyasha took a step and stood in front of the door. He looked at Bella and gazed into her eyes then whispered into her ear something so quiet she could barely make it out, but the more she heard the wider her eyes got, until he stopped, kissed her lightly on the cheek and took Edwards car and drove off.

**Hey, hope you like it. Paula (sp?) I like your idea it is quite brilliant. And I thank all of you who reviewed, I am grateful. So yes, 5 reviews… maybe. Lol Goodnight**


End file.
